Douleur et Bonte
by Kusumita
Summary: "Why didn't you save me, Monsieur D?" she sobbed, holding the knife to his chest, "I begged you.. I begged you... and you turned your back on me when I needed you most! When WE needed you most! You liar! You monster!"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold winter that year.

There was a talk of their Lordship perishing and the lady of the house ruling their lands. She was stern yet extraordinarily intelligent. With the backing of the House of Bathory, their Elizabeth was the lady of their lands and rumours spread of her aging skin to the peasant people who relied on nothing but gossip and enforced laws to know their whereabouts. The streets were empty as of late, nothing but the candle lit street lamps and the haunting echoes of a carriage's stead stomping through the cobble streets.

Yet, despite how far, D could hear it in the distance.

But his bags were packed and his cloak around his shoulders. He gripped his hand firmly, silencing it from its goading and its laughter at his pathetic fleeing. He arranged his sword into the horse's bag, it grunted against the weight and kicked up a small fuss before easing itself at D's hand. D looked back once again, before he caught sight of a brown cloak standing at the street side. The figure was a small and frail against the backdrop of darkness and white- yet there was a small serenity around her. Within her hand was a small book, possibly a bible, as he could hear her whispering some psalms as she waited for someone.

He could have stopped for a moment, he could have told her to go inside. It wasn't safe for a young lady to be out in the streets alone.

But his blood was enraged, his hands moving too quickly to get himself away from this city. Away from this life he had tried to fit into- this world in which he didn't belong. His father's taunted haunted him to his core as he tied the belt onto the horse's back and slid ontop.

He turned back again, slightly interested in the girl's activities as he was curious to her intentions.

A small brush of wind had now knocked her cloak off. He saw dark hair fall over her shoulders and land over her face a bit, she turned in his direction where he saw curious grey eyes reflecting his seating figure. Her expression captivated him for a moment- she wasn't as common as the average girls he saw walking on the streets, she seemed almost foreign to the country.

'Pardon,' he heard her whisper, a twang of some sort within her words.

From another country, perhaps.

A cough followed as she brought her fingers to her lips. D cringed at the sight, almost relishing the face he would never suffer any illnesses from the filth the mortals kept themselves within.

Then he heard it.

The creaking of the wooden wheels, the pattering of hooves against the stone floor. It was a chilling sound that caused D to grip the leather strap of his horse's riding crop.

Within the darkness of the city, a black carriage had arrived before the girl. Her attention shifted to the suddenly open door in front of her, her grey eyes staring into the darkness of the carriage. He watched, entranced by the movements of a slinky, malnourished hand stretching out from the carriage. He heard a few whispered, broken words which he couldn't place, and then there was a deathly silence.

The girl's eyes widened, her hand gripped the bible close to her chest. Her feet made a motion to run before her head whipped to stare at him again. D froze at the sight before him, his eyes made contact with the grey ones he had been eluding for so long. She seemed to beg him, plead with him, with those pupils bearing themselves to him.

'Help me,' he could hear her whisper through the gaze, 'Please help me.'

He heard a growl follow her actions and her gaze dropped back to the carriage.

The girl shakily extended her hand to meet the frightening stranger. Before they touched, there was a second where her head whipped to his direction once more. Dark hair flew against the wind and pale skin peered through the darkness of the winter night- through the light of the candles in the street he couldn't see her face too well... but her eyes seemed like they belonged to a dead owl. Dark and empty, pleading and longing- absolutely desperate.

'Save me'

She might have whispered again, her eyes were screaming for help through the silence of her lips. It was a second where he could have done anything.

Everything in his body commanded him to jump off the horse and run towards her, to pull her away from the beast within the carriage. To save her. Instead, in his young rage and immature mind- D noted that mortals were to die regardless of how young and beautiful they were. In those final moments, he turned his back and raised the whip to signal his departure. Before he had to time leave, the slamming of the door joined with his horse's retreating footsteps. He heard the slapping of whips with the peeling sound of the wooden wheels grating off the stones- if he looked again, he would have known the carriage was gone as quickly as it came.

"Smooth move,"

A whisper, coarse and sounding amused flittered into the air.

"Don't blame me if you find her corpse floating down the stream. Coward."


	2. Welcome

KN: Summary, I'm actually going to attempt a chapter lengthily story, YAY ME!

**Adelaide is a young nun at a convent, when she is targeted by an unknown vampire. D stops off at a church where Adelaide asks for D's protection in return for lodging and money, what happens when D realizes there is more to the nun that meets the eye.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

The pale white innocence of the dress lingered above the ground as red lining lined a cross over the front and back of the nun's uniform. Echoing footsteps upon the marble floors were a haunting calling in the deserted church. Candles evocatively lit at the church alter with stands standing upright along the pews to the entrance; the door had just been recently locked for the night as the young nun ascended to the large cross hanging above the bibles and other holy apparatus.

Her hair was fully hidden by the white veil as it trailed not too far behind her small figure, she seemed no older than twenty possible still nineteen. Still remaining silent, the girl knelt softly at the cross, her hands joint in prayer. Closing the pale common russet eyes her lips moved quickly as if she was reciting a prayer embedded from eternal practice from her memory. With her head hung low and her hands clasped just below her chin she continued to mutter the chanting of English and Latin usually taught to Christians in prayer, her voice barely even causing an reverberate in the mammoth church.

_"Amen."_

The youth tensed as she felt a cold draft breeze through the house of worship, the chilly night winds entered the cathedral and engulfed the candles, taking away the light from the flames and left only the insipid moonlight beaming through the stained glass set at the walls of the edifice. Standing upright, the lass turned to the direction of the large wooden doors that she had just, rather thoroughly, locked. Her soft hand traveled to the rosary she hung around her neck, grasping the metallic feeling of the cross in her hand, the small girl stepped forward; now catching sight of a silhouette walking up the grand stairs to the entrance.

_"Adelaide,"_

A French accent lingered on the dark indistinguishable figure as his steps seemed quiet and inaudible. Adelaide's hands shook at the sound of her name, the voice sounded lustful and needing; death loitered and followed behind the shadow as an unholy aura filled the church in trepidation. The voice repeated her name once more, Adelaide's eyes lit up with remembrance of the voice as her hands flew to her mouth; a soft sob escaped her lips in sorrow.

_"Emile…"_

Without a given chance for Adelaide to retreat, Emile launched his weightless body in the direction of Adelaide; causing her to topple over in fright as she slammed to the floor. Her elbow and sides hit the steps she had once knelt and began to pain her strongly as she had used her arm to brace her fall. Turning back, still on the floor, she faced the Emile with a look of horror embedded on her face. Maroon eyes gleamed down upon her, black hair swirled with the dark winds of the chilly night air as he slowly began to bend down to her fallen level. His hands grasps her shall shoulders possessively as he brought her into a heavy hug, his mouth caressing her neck as he began to pull away the material from her naked décolletage, his touching feeling icily bitter as his breath chilled Adelaide's blood.

She couldn't move, her body felt as though it had been paralyzed by a mere look as she felt the stiff icy fangs stroke her pale neck, as if savoring the moment. A shot rang out as the vampyre flung away from his prey, smoke escaped by the held shotgun of another young nun standing at the hallway leading to the courtyard of the convent.

_"Sister Adelaide! Are you alright?"_

Adelaide did not answer, it wasn't that she couldn't but her eyes were still trained on the crouching creature not far from her. Another shot fired from the now visible nun as the creature jumped from his cowering form upon the walls of the church and finally broke into a blur of darkness and disappeared into the night out through the open door.

_"Sister Adelaide!"_

The cry came from the young girl as she dropped the large rifle and scampered over to the fallen cleric. The dark skinned girl had been dressed in merely her night clothes, her russet hair falling curling over her shoulders and covering the white night shirt's shoulders. The girl grabbed Adelaide's shoulders and looked into the coffee eyes of the elder nun, the nun repeated Adelaide's name until she felt Adelaide grip her shoulders and bury her small head into the bosom of the tanned youth.

_"Sister… Christine, I…,"_

Falling limp in the Christine's arms, Adelaide's arms still kept a small deathly hard grip on Christine's arms; as if she were afraid that if she left go, the vampyre would take her away. Christine held Adelaide in her arms for a moment, as if she were cradling a child and not a woman three years older than herself. She was upset at the fact a vampyre had dared to try and defile a child of god in his might house, they were becoming much too bold now.

After setting the elder nun to bed, Sister Christine closed the door softly and placed her forehead upon the hard wood. Her eyes remained closed for a moment, and then finally opened with a subtle jolt as their stared down to her feet. Her fingers caressed the wood of the door almost out of irritation, finally, Sister Christine stood up from the door and walked to her own room in the convent; attempting to think of a way to bring such actions of a vampyre to an end. That blood sucker had already tasted the scent of Sister Adelaide, he would indeed come again.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

KN: YAY!... Does anyone even READ Author's Notes? XD Ah well, you have the summary up there, I'm open to suggestions and flames, COME ON! FLAME ME! D  
I need a LAUGH! D


	3. Of Broken Glass and Shadow Eaters

Kaleido Neko: Haha, Oh my god… Sunbune reviewed my story :runs around in circles:

I love your story 'Portrait of a Hunter'. That was part incitement for this story actually….

This chapter is dedicated to The story 'Portrait of a Hunter' Because that's the story that made me think of a Vampire Hunter D Fan Fiction!

* * *

_Cloak away from the Shadows, you may release my invitation. _

_But your heart holds it dear._

_Thus I may not leave._

**Broken Glass of Shadow Eaters**

The sounds of the violin ricocheted off the stone walls of the medieval style bastion, the feverish sounds of the cords of the elegant instrument flowed through the city as a ghastly sound of approaching death. This was a city over taken by the vampires, though the church withheld them to a point, the lacking brigade of hunters and fighters against the beings brought a dark sense of horror upon the people. Most of the people living there were simple towns people, obviously rich in the city, but with no future outside the dark walls of their own personal hell.

Children were cold in their beds, but not from the lack of heating… From the fear shivering in their bodies at the sound of the compellingly handsome melody… Standing from her kneeling place, Sister Christine turned her head to face the newly repaired door. It had been fixed just a day ago and held much better than the other old broken entrance; Sister Christine allowed her hand to grace and caress the wood of the gateway to the cold outside as she placed her small ear to hear the song drifting on the wind current around the town. With an unholy jerk, the melody was suddenly silent as, what Sister Christine interpreted as water, the spraying of a liquid was heard splattered upon the door.

Holding in a surprise gasp of air, Sister Christine flung herself backwards and covered her hand with her mouth. She glared at the door, her caramel eyes burnt with a dark desire which seemed unfit for a cleric such as her. Slipping away quietly from the door, she acquired her shotgun, filling the chambers she slid it up roughly with a loud click, she wordlessly opened the small window of her bedroom and slipped onto the ledge not far from the roof of the chapel. The wind slapped against her dark skin angrily as it whipped her veil clean off from her head; leaving her chocolate tresses to dance messily in the blustery weather. Sliding herself down, she kept her hand on the bulge of her window still, as she tried to steady herself upon the ledge of the church building's roof.

Crying out, Sister Christine shrieked her hand away from the now banging window as it had roughly slammed upon her fingers. Landing upon the hard roof with a loud pound, she groaned and clutched her side in pain and fear of it being broken. She bit her bottom lip roughly, but not hard enough to draw blood, as she slowly sat herself up on the roof with her back throbbing slightly. Grabbing at the shotgun not far from her figure, Sister Christine released the air she had held back in the shock of the moment. The wind struck at her relentlessly as she stood shaking slightly and looked at the direction of the slightly illuminated town square.

Sister Christine's frowned slightly as she tried to get a better view of the centre. A strange figure seemed to stand not far from the church as a glimmer slowly disappearing caught her eye. Perhaps, could it be a hunter?

"Away from here, away! I relinquish any invitation into this holy house!"

"Holy? You incestuous child, you dare to use such a word towards a creature like me?"

"Away!"

Adelaide ordered angrily, her eyes burning with pure hatred at this point. Splattering the entire glass bottle upon the creature, which in turned howled angrily at the holy blessed water; a sob shook her body softly. A loud thud broke the silence between the two individuals as a cry of pain was heard.

"Who…?"

The being looked up at the young woman who didn't finish her sentence; his eyes glowered with red as the body's wine as it retreated away, leaving fragments of stained glass and a dying trail of blood. Adelaide slid to the window, her heels crunching the broken fragments of the former worshipping window as she looked out at the figure standing in the middle of the town square, his sturdy arms inching away from where he seemed to have sheathed his blade.

"A hunter…. Here?"

Stepping away from the broken glass, irritating sounds of the breaking glass echoed in the no longer enclosed area as Sister Adelaide made her way to the main door and slid it open slowly; because of its heavy weight she inched it gradually. Her nun headpiece covering any signs of hair as it trailed behind her small figure as she graced away from the now slightly open door. She rushed down the stairs, still in some what shock of a hunter with such skill brought down the menace with that poignant violin.

"You are a hunter…?"

The stranger lifts his head, coffee tresses slowly crawl over his shoulders as a stunning face came into the view of the nun's sight. A dark and hidden stare graced Adelaide's presence as she stood before him silently, her hands clasping over the metallic crucifix which proved to be the pendant of her beads of the rosary. The stranger remained silent as he turned to face the young holy child, his face seeming to hold a beautiful lack of emotion as the youth's eyes lacked the human like shine which humanity possessed to be the windows of our souls.

This man was indeed a hunter.

D turned his attention away from examining the corpse of the blasphemous being in which he slaughtered. His attention now fixated on the stranger before him, this young nun, which seemed to question his profession.

"Answer me!"

She demanded in a threatening tone, such a bold woman for a nun without a doubt, as she seemed to step away as if ready to run for refuge incase. D's gaze shifted to the silhouette situated upon the chapel roof, He did not smell or sense any inhuman like aura from the shadow but was rather amazed a mere human would stand such a fall, especially a young woman. D slowly raised his hand, which caused the nun facing him to step away and shiver slightly, and pointed to the shadow upon the rooftop. Adelaide looked away from the hunter and turned to see in the harsh winds, cropped curls of brown flowing behind the kneeling figure.

"Sister Christine!"

Sister Adelaide cried out, holding her hands to the sides of her mouth at the younger nun situated on the roof to call to her. The winds slowly died as Adelaide turn back to look at the hunter, who rushed passed her strangely enough. D jumped from the floor, heavenly floating up to the roof in almost callous speed, as with a swift movement he unsheathed his weapon. With a blur of light, D swung the weapon across the darkness of the night behind Sister Christine; red liquid splattered upon the young nun who cried out in disgust at the sight.

Standing before the slightly bruised nun D turned to look at her for a moment, as if inspecting her for any injuries from the strange monstrous being which formally stood there. Scampering of a wild animal was heard gaining fainter as the creature sped farther away from the church.

"What… in heaven's name… was that…thing?"

"A Shadow Eater; they roam merely around dark open areas, I cannot see why they would come to a city."

The youthful hunter replied to Sister Christine's breathless question. His voice seemingly dark, yet, soft for a huntsman of unholy organisms; Sister Christine found it alluring at how smoothly he spoke. He seemed almost unfazed by the creatures around the cathedral, and simply re-sheathed his blade without a second thought.

Standing up shakily Sister Christine, unconsciously grabbing upon the black cloak of the stranger, watched the foreigner with an instructive look. She couldn't possibly get down from the roof in this condition, especially at this height. Christine almost chuckled at what sounded like a slightly annoyed growl escape from the hunter as she felt him grab her shoulders, and no sooner arrived upon the dirty ground beside Sister Adelaide.

Eyeing him wearily, Sister Adelaide held onto Sister Christine, and while steadying her young colleague of the church she seemed to be droned in thought. She almost didn't notice the foreigner bow his head and turn away and almost disappear into the darkness.

"There are no inns open… and the ones that are open won't allow you in at this hour…"

D stopped in his tracks and turned towards the cleric, looking over his shoulder almost as if he was bored. He gripped his left hand for a moment, as if it irritated him.

"For what you have done, for the town and this sister; I request you to stay here at least for the night…"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Seriously... does anyone even READ the notes? Ah well, the music which helped write this would be (even though I'm neutral about this chapter.. )

Mudvayne

Rob Dougan

Malice Mizer

Drowning Pool

Beethoven

Pstt.. ..I didn't get any flames... how BORING.. :sob: I'll take critics, flames, praise, and requests to bear your children :heart:


	4. Pain and Kindness

Kusumita Malati : Weee, I actually like this chapter. If you don't, shut up and die. XD Haha, just joking. Just rememeber to read and review. Because if you do, I'll love you. If you don't, I'll put you in a scene from SAW.

* * *

_Douleur et Bonte_

_Pain and Kindness_

_Remember me, even in your waking moments._

**Pain and Kindness.**_  
_

_

* * *

_

"I do not have much to pay you with..,"

Adelaide began, slight disappointment lingering in her voice as she sat opposite of the stranger within the guest room. Throwing a sad glance to the rising dawn through the window, she began to fidget uneasily at her neck, slightly rubbing it gently with her fingers. Her grey eyes fell back to the darkly cloaked guest, looking down rather timidly but respectfully.

"I may offer you lodging that is above the standard of the regular inns, three meals a day and…,"

Adelaide trailed off; she didn't know what else she could possibly offer after living in a church for almost her entire life. Her grey eyes once more graced the window; glowing drops of dew lingered on the rose bush outside, reflecting the light of the coming daylight hours. A small, elegant beam of a smile flowed upon her closed lights as she noticed the beauteous red roses holding close in the chilly morning air.

"I can promise you something I haven't even allowed to the Fathers of this church; a bouquet of my beloved red roses..; if you wish to accept it, of course."

A small smirk cracked the enigmatic features of the stranger. Adelaide continued, staring at the roses lovingly, almost as if they were children playing outside the window.

"They are the best this city could ever offer, for they have been watered with holy water from the heavens, along with water blessed by our fathers."

Adelaide turned her head back to D, now caught up in her babbling of the roses which could have possibly held no interest to her listener. D motioned his hand to clear his throat, yet no sound escaped the slightly agape lips of the youth.

"Sister Adelaide, what are your affairs to the church?"

Adelaide smiled with the question, obviously noting that this hunter was indeed a polite no-nonsense type of person. Standing up slowly, the wooden chair creaked with the loss of weight; she strolled over near to the window not far from their seating. Pulling away thin white curtains, a brighter ray of sun lit through the room, crossing across D's black covered shoes.

"I handle the external affairs, more or less, of the church towards the Vatican. We have a yearly report we send to Rome either requesting for funds, or clerics to help our holy house."

"Rome?"

A surprisingly questioning tone broke through the emotionless tone of the hunter.

"Yes Rome, the once great city once only remembered through the history books and stories passed by our elders, has been rebuilt not more than two decades ago...if I remember correctly…"

Adelaide said, placing her thin fingers to her lips for a moment in thought. She had always been a healthy student in her love for history, wanting to learn more about what others wished to brush aside. She turned back to D with a smile, thought once more this smile seemed slightly more like a façade which was automatically brought out through her thoughts of unhappiness.

"Though, we shouldn't have to visit for a while; so you may stay here and I will be here to tend to your needs."

D bent his large figure slightly forward, his arms resting on his bent knees as his dark eyes now more visible from underneath the brim hat. Questions still lingered within his eyes, thought he seemed somewhat hesitant; as if calculating her answers and reactions before he asked. Thinking through all possible polite ways to ask…

"You enjoy History?"

As the soft words left the hunter mouth, Adelaide looked at him confusedly and then turned it into a motherly like smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You speak of the Vatican and the time of rebuilding with such reverence; it caught my attention."

Adelaide frowned slightly; History was never an attention grabber in anyone's conversation. Although, it would be nice to have someone to speak with on her favorite subject; the church was always empty with sounds of praise and prayer compared to intellectual conversations.

"Before I joined the nunnery, I had a dream to go to the Capital to study History of our Humanity.'

"And about the nobility?"

"The Nobility?"

"…"

"Do you mean the vampires?"

"…"

"Such a question, you seem to be anxious upon my answer. Are you studying me Monsieur D?"

D remained silent, he knew it was foolish. He had been too curious, too quickly he wanted an answer; a mistake. His training seemed void whence he made such an annoyingly obvious rushed blunder upon his word play. It was so very irritating. And yet, young Adelaide smiled at the hunter and a slight chuckle rose from her lips, but it was not of mockery. It was a amusement by the way D kept silent after her questions.

"Such a question, and returned with silence. You are indeed a strange hunter Monsieur D; yet, I shall answer your question with all honesty."

Turning back to the roses outside, her fingers gentle caressed the pane of the slightly watery window due to the dew of the morning, the sun had almost entirely risen during their interesting talk as she stared out at the roses, still perfectly enclosed.

"When I was younger, my mother would enjoy the fact I loved History and she would lavish me with books upon books of historical events in our humanity. And yet, everything seemed so very one sided. I grew up learning our past, but I was never taught the past of the enemies in my text books. Of course my mother chastised me when I asked for the history on the Werewolves, and even the Vampires."

Adelaide chuckled slightly, speaking as if D was no longer within her presence. Imagining herself once more living at home with her family, asking her mother childishly; a hint of longing remained in her words as she spoke softly.

"My father always gave into my wishes; he bought me a book upon the darkest creatures portrayed within our History books, which he had obtained from where he never told me. After I read it, I felt….whole. Of course, my mother had found it and took it away from me; but I already knew what I needed. I learnt something from my history, Monsieur D."

Turning her grey eyes back to face the hunter before her she smiled kindly, as if teaching him something he should remember. Her hands now clasped one another, hanging loosely in front of her; resembling a painting that was caught in time. The sunlight now crossed her face slightly, D moved away from it for a moment; yet still consumed within her story.

"There is always a balance that must be kept. The opposite must exist in order for either side to survive. Douleur et Bonte, Monsieur D. Where there is Pain, there is Kindness."

As the sun rose entirely, Adelaide closed the door to D's lodging. Her eyes fixating on the blank wall before her, her breathing was short and soft as she held her chest slightly. Turning away from the wooden door, Adelaide's footsteps echoed slightly in the morning's silence as she kept her hands held to her chest; a dead look added to her face.

"Pain and Kindness, "

She whispered to herself softly. Someone used to comfort her with those words, some one used to hold her at night and keep her warm during her childhood. Someone she missed, someone… she lost, so dreadfully long ago… Emile.

* * *

Kusumita Malati: Wee, you actually learn WHAT the title of the story means... XD We learn a bit more about Adelaide, haha I love this character, she's just so interesting.. No Sister Christine in this one.. :emo: And NO Adelaide does NOT have any romantic feelings for D like every other waking and dead female on this planet... isn't that a first? You'll see why later on though.. I really don't know how long I'll make this story though.. I'm a horrible procastinator... 


	5. A Mission

Kusumita Malati: ARGH. It's soo short.. oh god. :sob: But seriously.. I couldn't write anymore/ ...leave me alone, I just got out of exams. DON'T JUDGE ME! DX

:cough:

Anyway, here's a new installment to the story.

* * *

_"A butterfly growing without a mother, usually learns to live without needing to be cared for" _

**Chapter 4 **

**A Mission **

"Sister Christine, you seem extremely upset..."

Jerking her head to the sound of the door opened, Sister Christine unclasped her hands from prayer and immediately stood up. Her hands at her sides, the line of light from the now opened door way slid across the floor just before her. Father Celestine stood at the door way, his priestly robes hanging off of a lean figure of a worn old man. His age seemed to take toll upon his mortal body and added a sense of epoch and respect to the elderly man.

"I hope it wasn't of my proposal earlier this morning."

"…"

Sister Christine kept silent. It was indeed the proposal of the white haired man, she had been assigned one of the church's missions along with Father Celestine and as a frightened child she had hurriedly declined. Now, standing before her was the same man she had run away from due to the fear of leaving the walled city.

"Father Celestine… I am... frightened of such a mission…"

The ashen white haired priest nodded with a slight sigh of disappointment. Such a trip would have been a greatly maturing expedition for the young and new nun. Excusing himself, Father Celestine stepped outside of praying chapel which Sister Christine had seemed to lock herself within. Sister Adelaide sat not far away, a book in her hand as she gingerly watched down reading with her eyes slightly agape; her grey pupils dashing quickly along the pages as the sun streamed down on the small garden at the back of the Cathedral. Strangely enough, her veil has been removed as a layered length of black hair fell down her back stopping just before the middle of her back, and at the sides of her face.

D sat not far from her, his posture upright as always; some what frightening at how someone wouldn't sweat in such a heavy layer of black clothing. The silence laid still between the two, and yet Father Celestine sensed for a form of … tranquility laid within that dead hush. Placing her book aside with a slight smile towards the older priest, Adelaide brought her hands to her lap in a closed position.

"Might I be of service, Father Celestine?"

Father Celestine had been brought out of his stupor by the inquiry of the young cleric, her strange grey eyes facing him out of questioning; and yet he always felt a strange sense of needing within those eyes as they grasped out towards him.

"Not to be on your troubles anymore than you are, Sister Adelaide…"

"Please excuse us, Monsieur D,"

Adelaide said politely standing from her perched position sitting beside the hunter. Adelaide followed the priest towards the hallway of the church, as D sat alone; or so thought.

"_She's trying to hide something from you_…"

The enigmatic hunter remained silent as he clutched down on his left hand slightly. Somewhat trying to silence a nagging voice that would never cease. Strange muffling comments were inaudible to anyone by the huntsman himself, probably the youth wished for it to be so. Loosening his hold slightly after a long drawn out silence of the voice; it started once more.

"_Ironic how **you** of all people would be in a church, helping a **nun**…after all, we **all** know who **you** are."_

D seemed to release a rather strange sound, resembling that of a low growl. Clutching his parasite tightly, a wave of anger seemed to slightly appear and disperse upon his detached visage. Ignoring the odd stared he gained by the other fathers and sisters of the cathedral, he sat there for a moment, his eyes skimming slightly upon the red roses at his sides….roses which seemed to gleam strangely even during the daylight .

"Sister Adelaide, I wish not to trouble you for I know you have more than enough to bear upon your shoulders…"

"Is this concerning Sister Christine?"

"I can only share such information with you, naturally."

Adelaide frowned slightly. Sister Christine had always been a troubled child, even from the day she sat before Adelaide when she entered the convent. A broken child due to her early days upon a farm not far out of the city; never wanting to step outside of the city's walls once more.

"I will speak to her of her problems, perhaps I may convince her of the good this will bring to her heart,"

Father Celestine nodded, a sense of understanding lingered in the young girl's eyes, sometimes forcing Father Celestine to wonder if this young child could hold more wisdom in her silent ways that what he learnt in his lifetime. With that movement, Sister Adelaide turned away respectfully and walked back to the area she left the hunter called D waiting, patiently.

Returning to her seat, the dark blue book laid on her lap, Sister Adelaide watched the grass slightly as the sun reflected the freshness of the flora.

"Monsieur D, I request a slightly favor upon your shoulders to be added to what you are doing for me…"

"…."

The silence of half breed told Adelaide that the youth was listening to her words, without the want of interrupting her.

"The girl you met the other day, Sister Christine… I wish of something for you to do for me...out of the kindness of you heart… would you please escort Sister Christine upon her mission out of the city?"

"My job has not been completed."

"You could continue it there; the place they are visiting is near to the Castle of Lycans, or so rumors, who were said to be controlled by the Shadow Eaters…. such a connection near that area co-."

"The moon…"

Adelaide looked up at the strange comment of D, as he stood slightly looking at the blank day sky.

"The moon shall be blue in a week,... I shall return before that; for that is when Vampires and other worldly creatures are at the peak of strength."

A soft muttering seemed to slip pass Adelaide's ears, but forced D to clutch down harder upon his left arm.

Adelaide watched D strangely, then a soft smile crept over her once enigmatically unchanging face. Stand up to face just the opposite of D, she continued to smile at his indirect yes, she handed the book to him.

"You can return it to me when you return, a long carriage ride may become tiresome to you…"

* * *

Kusumita Malati: YAY! We're done with character development, now! Onto developing the plot! WOO HOO! >> 


	6. The First Wave

Kusumita: I confess, I've been rather lazy in BOTH my Betareading and Updating. Forggiiiveee mmeee! ..; I've had a few summer classes to prepare myself for Form 3 and I've been.. lazy haha. ..;

I was hoping to hit the 3000 words, but I ran out of things to type. Heh, so expect 3000 words NEXT chapter, since it's an important one.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_The First Wave _

Night began to fade as the carriage pulled through the thick woods. A hushed still over the three sitting within the black carriage as it pulled itself through the messy cluttering of the leaves. Crunching the leaves, which seemed slight damp from the morning dew, the horses trotted at a regular pacing as the night became dawn. Yet, the trees were so thick, light dared not to penetrate the dark surroundings of the natural cove.

"People… live here?"

Questioned Sister Christine, disgracing the silence with her small meek voice; her hands clasped at the material of her purple skirt. The white sleeves of the tucked in shirt fell above her hands, hiding them slightly. Father Celestine nodded, rather tired of the silent ride, he looked out sadly at the dark forest even through light had broken upon the outside area.

"Sad to say, but indeed they do my dear child…"

"Without the light, they survive in this darkness?"

"Well, I'm sure light comes through where the village is, much deeper…."

D watched the younger servant of God cringe at the word 'deeper'; obviously feeling extremely distressed at the thought of traveling after from the city. Feeling his pale hand at the side of his seat, the dark colored book jabbed his side slightly as if calling him to read. His hand slid over the cover and turned the pages, which seemed rather thick for paper, and his fingers drifted across the article. A wave of confusion swept over the enigmatic hunter as he watched the "words" imprinted on the page, which weren't in fact words at all. Small holes filled the page, with a ready backing behind each page; giving it a good way to feel the holes correctly.

"It's Braille."

D looked up towards Sister Christine, who had now turned his way looking at his slightly confused face. He could see traces of shame lingering upon the young nun's face as she turned away looking down at her hands which grasped her skirt.

"Sister Adelaide trusts you to know… I shan't hold back in tell you."

"…."

Sister Christine looked at the silent hunter with sorrow tracing over her delicate features.

"Sister Adelaide has been… blind for over three years…"

For once in a while, confusion swept over D's tone of voice.

"She spoke to me so well, as if she saw me the first night she hired me,"

Sister Christine chuckled slightly.

"The sounds from your breathing, the sound of your sword… the wind that night allowed her to see her surroundings in her own light…,

Her fingers began to fidget unnaturally as she watched her hands entwine sadly. Her brown hair fell down over her shoulders.

"Perhaps, when we return… Sister Adelaide will indulge you with the story herself."

With that, the final words on that carriage ride were spoken.

"Father Celestine, Sister Christine! We welcome you to our humble village!"

The darkness never faded from when they entered the forest. The trees overcastted and overpowered the light which attempted to break free the prison of hush and death like gloom of the village. Something evil resided within this forest, distorting the light into darkness and yet these people… say nothing.

"May I ask, we left but dawn… the daylight sun should be seen..,"

"The sun..?"

The greeting woman's eyebrows frowned slightly, as if trying to recall something faint that had been forgotten. With a returned joy, she brushed off the question with a small flick of her wrist.

"I do hope you have not waited long!"

D's eyes narrowed at this, the movements of the woman seemed slow as did her style of clothing dated back as far as the early 1500s. The dark dress fitted perfectly against the pale skin of the woman, light blonde hair seemed to have been tired back into a need bun with small pieces falling from the neat appearance.

"Come! I'm sure the children would be delighted on your arrival… when they return from the castle."

D turned towards the castle's direction, the gate seemed neglected as did the entire town; a lone guard stood before it. The stench of a dark murder lingered from the walls of the dark land. A lone guard stood before the black metal gate, which seemed to have been rusted with age. Stepping away from the strange crowd, D faced the black gate.

"Don't stand too close…., The Lords wish for no one to enter the castle while they read to the children."

A small girlish voice perked upon from beside D, turning his head to face the source he met eyes with a bright blue eyed little girl. Her hair took on a darkened blonde held back in two braids hanging at the back of her head, she seemed out of place in her small red coat; her white stockings disappeared into small black shoes tied with lace lined material.

D stared at the strange bizarre and inexplicable young girl before him, her voice strong for her frail body as she looked up at him; hands properly behind her back as she watched him as she spoke.

"We were waiting for a judge… to help put the children to sleep."

"They are inside the castle?"

The small child's brow frowned at his question, and she turned to the dark forestry around the village and recoiled from the sight of the hunter.

"D?"

Sister Christine questioned softly as her footsteps were heard on the leaf covered ground. Father Celestine stood beside her, worried filled their eyes and were expressed on their faces as they could feel something sour in the village surrounding.

"Don't wait up for me."

A simple statement came from the hunter as he walked in the direction of the dark castle. A cross shaped steeple seemed to glinted in the only remaining light as it shot down an eerie glow among the leaves. The dark clothing around his figure didn't fight the coolness but embraced it as D approached the guard in front of the gate.

The stranger seemed to be shakes as his brown hair had been tied back with a small blue tie, his clothing matching one of a few years prior to the era.

"Y-Y-You can't enter; the Lords won't allo-w-w it!"

He stuttered rather quickly, his head hung slightly forcing him to bring his hand up massaging his forehead.

"The Lords… the Lords…,"

The man continued, his voice cracking slightly as if drawn to madness.

"I… I don't want to be here,"

Stepping passed the strange man, who seemed to look at D and fall to the floor along with his weapons; D pushed open the heavy gate as it gave way to a long creaking sound as he bounded the large doors resembling ones of royal engraving.

* * *

Sister Adelaide stood up from her desk, her dark hair falling over her shoulders slightly as it curled at the ends. Her pink nightdress hung off her figure rather loosely as it ended in a laced hem just below her knees, her feet bare from that point. Picking up a small white night robe, she slung it over her shoulders and stepped out into the corridor. The coldness of the stone slightly stung at the heat of Adelaide's body as she felt along the corridor, with a small pat she allowed the sound the echo through the hallway; making any solid objects' silhouette visible to her blind sight.

Her voice caught in her throat, a small rasp escaped her lips.

"Emile."

* * *

The wooden doors gave way to the weight of D's hand as dust seemed to become unsettled as it lifted into the air along with renegade leaves as his shadow seemed to blend in with the darkness of the room. A stool stood in the middle of the room, blood stained from long ago and yet the moment D came into view, blood began to drip from the dead outline of the splattered liquid.

A small figure appeared to sit on the stood as quickly as a small brush of the wind; it was the young girl from before. Her golden blonde hair had been let loose and spicily fellow down to her knees; the red coat lingered upon her figure as did her previous attire as if the flowing blood could not stain her.

"I have waited for your arrival dear Judge. Hundreds of years I have lingered here, on that Coldest Winter Memory."

Her blue eyes burned within the hunter's blank stare, her hands remained clasped neatly on her lap as she looked at D with dark eyes.

"The crime you are to sentence a punishment, awaits your trail."

With that, the girl jumped off the stone from her sitting position and disappeared. D's eyes narrowed slightly, his feet moved on in a straight line; a strange ethereal entity wished for his presence as it pulled at his being.

The hall way, even in its abandoned state, possessed paintings of old Royalty along the years; almost as if this castle itself had withstood the destruction of the wars long the years. A picture caught his attention, line with jewels, a portrait of a small family lingered in his gaze; by the looks of the artwork and style had given away it couldn't be more than a decade old.

A father stood standing, a knight-like discipline stood in his aura as the mother sat upon a dark wooden chair cushioned with soft designed red velvet. Curls of an earlier style hung in the hair style of a Hungarian Noble, styled high upon her head lined with diamonds and rubies as red as the blood on upon the stool. Azure eyes stared darkly under a mane of black curls, her lips curved in a lustrous wine-colored crimson smile.

The children seemed a mirror image of the mother, but it was the daughter which held his attention. Azure-grey eyes glimmered even under the now decaying paint, dark locks curled in two; curled in sections giving a fourteen hundreds resemblance to thought images. Yet, the girl didn't smile. A fear reflected from her surroundings, the girl had been trapped in that photograph and couldn't escape.

Continuing on, D side stared at the portrait for a moment but continued on. A small doorway left empty as D walked through; the girl's back was facing him blond hair spiked outwards to the end of the red coat. She turned slightly, and finally entirely around to face D; an unhappy smile upon her face.

"Welcome judge, I am sure you have questions."

* * *

"I'm sorry; I don't remember speaking to you."

Sister Christine was taken aback at the strange answer from the woman who had greeted them not long ago. The women smiled at the young nun, explicit naivety at her strange statement.

"Though, I hope you stay for when the snow arrives; they say this winter will be the coldest!"

"Who said that?"

"….O-Our Lords! Of course! In fact, they're reading to the children now,"

"Where are the children?"

Father Celestine inquired into the conversation; his hands crossed over a small mug the woman had supplied him with coffee to fight the cold air of the day.

"The children…. The lords…"

The woman grasped her head slightly, her blonde locks falling through her pale fingers as she gripped in slightly frustration.

"I... I… save them… please..."

With that, the woman gasped slightly and rubbed her forehead and finally looked up, a blank stared filled her eyes.

"Forgive me, but have we met? Our Lords said we'd have religious visitors but you are early!"

Sister Christine exchanged stares with Father Celestine.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong with this village.

* * *

With a sharp hiss, the dark being disappeared; as if warded off by something… The elder and younger nuns and fathers huddled around the fallen sister, her eyes closed in a soft sleep; her mouth slightly agape in a small whisper. Slumped away the floor, the blind priestess felt the soft hands of her religious peer; worries whispered and echoed along the enclosed hallway.

Feeling at her forehead, the heat emitted from the young girl sky rocketed through the expectations of the experienced cleric; it was obvious a fever had been struck onto the young girl.

Sister Adelaide wasn't well, with no reason to explain it.

Emile trudged through the dark castle, room after room he unturned the furniture and scattered the papers. Black hair flew in different directions as he moved with such speed; azure-grey eyes reflected a dark hatred for the beings around him. The judge had arrived and disrupted his plans; the judge had come and killed his hopes.

The judge, the blasted Judge.

* * *

Kusumita: OOH! Look, we're getting to know Emile slightly. I'm sure you're in love with his sexiness right? heh. Ah well, Plot updating isn't fun as character building... ah well. It need to be done to make a story move. Much Love for reading! 


	7. The Confessionals

Kusumita: OMG. Two updates in one week? Yeah... that's the best you'll get for a bit. XD Here we have more of a plot movement. Adelaide isn't as innocent as we all think :0 

PS.

LOVE to all my reviewers. Haha, I love reviews but mainly when they're contructive D or just plain priase works too..

* * *

_Chapter 6 _

_Confessionals_

"This castle, its design seems familiar to you?"

The young girl questioned, her eyes closed as she stood before the huntsman, her hands hung insecurely at her sides; her red coat seemed to blow in a nonexistent wind.

"A Transylvanian architecture…"

"Close, Hungarian is the style… though they are rather similar."

"It is a recreation-,"

"Of something long passed. Though you haven't been brought here to admire the design…"

The girl retorted without skipping a strike, clasping her hands together before her figure; she seemed to take on an emotionless mask as she resembled that of a china doll.

"Here… a crime has been committed by two brothers, you have been chosen at the judge for their passage."

"I have been chosen?"

"You were chosen before even a whisper of your creation had been spoken."

D flinched slightly at the words spoken to the girl, as if mocking his age. His face stoic without expression and distaste to the sudden repercussion of the appearance of the young child; more or less he held a natural curiosity which had become aroused. Throwing a glance at the two doorways behind the young girl, D returned his attention to the ethereal being.

"What is the crime?"

"I cannot tell in fear of the Nameless One that I may sway your decision. You are to hear the sin from the brother's lips themselves so that you may judge fairly."

The hunter seemed to hold unreadable emotions, what was he thinking? Stepping pass the girl he followed to the left door, a red glow emitted from the splattered blood upon the door as it creaked open slightly.

"I ask one last thing, Judge; bring a confessional of both brothers so that they may be trialed. We have waited hundreds of year; the children wish to sleep."

Not knowing if the hunter heeded her wish, she stood there lingering in a diminutive yet impassive pleasure; she closed her eyes slightly, her wish held merely a childish justice.

Her mouth opened in a slight gap, chilly white breath escaped her lips and it seemed to surround her body.

* * *

The wolves lunged one after the other, growls and roars echoed through the small hallway as D's blade squealed against the rocky walls; his wrist counteracted the mishap and swing loudly upon the flesh of the devil associated creature. The blade yelled within the air, as if crying for the slaughter and demanding more of the messy candy which now rained upon the walls.

Slamming the blade upon the final combatant, D stood momentary in a slight dimension of carnage. The final wolf stood, its thick white fur maimed with red and the star blue eyes scowled with a glaring hawk's stare. His mouth opened, blood dripped from the lips of the creature as it splattered sickly to the floor; almost nauseating the creature appeared, but with such a spectacle one couldn't look away.

"What do you crave of us foreigner, to massacre the ones who cannot pass on?"

The wolf questioned in a dark feminine tongue, horse and girlish; sickeningly sweet as if a newly wed virgin upon her bridal divan had been devoured within the beast and now spoke for the creature in dual voices.

"The blood of children and virgins stain these walls, the room before you shall be no dissimilar."

"Who has done this?"

"A Hundred years!"

Hissed the creature at D's inquiry, malice leaking from the teeth of the wolf, dripping as darkly as the running blood; the tone seemed crying,

"A hundred years difference between a mortal vampire and the Lord of Vampires, and you did nothing…Why should we welcome you now?"

"_We are the phantoms she could not see; we drove her partner mad… now crying here with the children."_

The wolves once slain by the half breed's cutting edge, now rose with a dark fruit of bloodlust tasted unsullied within their mouths, all seemed to whisper the words towards the hunter as they bounded behind the pure white wolf. The light wolf, turned to the side, slowly stepped through the wall as if it were mere water; the pack following after her; all still whispering a sad chant echoing through the bloody walls.

A murky chill crossed the passing of the wolves as D continued on. Placing his left hand upon the wall, a slight muffle of a complaint was heard, but was soon silent.

"Hungarian Architecture, alright… it's dating as far back from when you were born I'd say; ok… maybe not **that **old."

D released a dry sigh of exasperation towards the comment. Almost as if the parasite understood the emotion, he continued to examine the wall until finally he could find nothing more than the timeline of which it had been built.

Abandoning the search, D walked through the final doorway of the first lord. A large cage placed in the middle of the vast chamber, paintings lined the floors as did blood covered canvases. Fires blazed from a few sparing candle stands aligned along the cell, leaving an eerie bereavement of time upon the cavity. Strangely enough, the portraits of children had black lines scrawled insanely across their faces; black ugly lines broke the innocence of the works of art.

"Come, come, and come! Judge you've come! To weigh down the punishment upon this deserving prince, I have waited."

D stared at the man, his bone structure was thin, an eagle like jagged nose stretched outwards from his face. Blonde hair fell untamed across his face and shoulders, plummeting down his back in an unkempt fashion. Brown eyes completed his rather demented and uncontrolled demeanor.

"The children-,"

"Each and everyone were perfect, I didn't mean to hurt them... but I did… I did... I did... yes. For big brother, we did."

D's face didn't give away his emotions as he possibly thought of questions to solve the offense committed.

"The children, why did you kill them?"

The man seemed to cry in a small moan, sorrow filled his small fame as he rocked back and forth and fell to the floor in a sitting posture.

"I am the one who killed the children during story time. I cried when I took the knife, I cried, I cried. _Oh hark, the blood is spilt_!"

The man seemed to return from his trance of remembrance of the moment, his heart open for D to see through the once human eyes of the tormented man. His face turned into an ugly scowl, but not towards D; but towards the shadows in the walls.

"I really did cry for them, I really did cry."

* * *

"Father Celestine! Father?"

Sister Christine's eyes landed on the priest, his head in his hands slightly; the mug from earlier still wrapped in a small clasp of possession from the elder priest. His dark eyes seemed to slowly close, flickering between conscious and slumber; he was fighting a loosing battle. He released a rather low moan, grasping the white hairs from his head, and closed his eyes entirely.

Finally, he collapsed.

"FATHER CELESTINE!"

Sister Christine cried loudly, her hands shot out and grabbed the shoulders of the old man, slightly shaking him with worries stricken entirely across her face. She turned towards the blonde haired woman, who had calmly sat there as if Father Celestine had simply faded off to sleep. Her smile seemed more faded and dazed as she watched the mature priest.

"You must be tired as well, from such a long drive…,"

The woman stood. Her hands pulled the mug from Father Celestine's loose grip; rather elegantly she placed it back on the counter and turned back to Sister Christine.

"I'm such you know the damage the werewolves can cause, please don't resist."

Sister Christine stepped back until she was cornered to the wall. Her eyes too terrified to look away from the blonde haired female. The woman stopped smiling and froze for a moment, her blue eyes widened largely as her head turned towards the direction of the castle.

"Lord Christopher."

* * *

The insane lord slid his hand through the bars, a parchment of papyrus clenched harshly within his grasp. Ink long dried and written what seemed a dead Hungarian language, a newly placed mark remained on the material. Blood dripped from the small stamp of a finger print; the lord took his thumb to his lips and licked it lustfully.

"If you care to know, my chain... It's Christopher; Christopher Bathory."

"It has no importance to me,"

D replied blankly, receiving the letter from the madman's hands. Christopher seemed to smile almost as if mocking the answer of the baffling hunter.

"It's important to them."

Weather or not D took note of the words, weren't apparent. Leaving the chambers, D's footsteps seemed as graceful and undistracted as always; but one can only expect such from someone who has been entwined in lies for years.

* * *

Emile twitched slightly, impassive regret lingered upon his delicate features as he leaned out the window. His head rested upon the back of his hand, its arm rested upon the stone window's base. His left leg crossed elegantly as his messy black hair tossed with the help of the slight breeze over his shoulders to the mid height of his shoulders.

Azure-grey eyes stared out darkly over the woods which covered the lost village. His lips parted slightly as he watched the steeple of the cathedral; far away from the castle snow began to cascade gracefully down upon the great city. They would forever be away from everything, he would bring her here. To make up for what he had done, he will always be there…

A strange burning sensation crawled upon him once more; his arm crawled with heat as it slithered into his chest. He twitched wildly, gritting his teeth to stand the pain; his hand shot up to his heart as his free hand formed a fist. His mouth opened slightly, large fangs glimmered in the dim candle lighting, and a low growl came from his throat as he coughed loudly.

"Erzsébet…"

He called out slightly, anger hidden within his voice.

"Stay away from her."

The shadows seemed to carry disgust within its dark depths. A pale white hand stretched from the darkness, white sleeves hung just above it as it stroked Emile's hair away from his face. Her words flowed like diamonds in spilt blood, rocky and tainted.

"If you turn her into one of your kind, my life is over… I cannot have it… she will take on her duty….,"

With an elegant curtsy of her wrist, the darkness lifted and the individual was gone as quickly as a reflection in running river.

Emile fell to the floor, his azure-grey eyes angry and dark. Damn that woman. Gripping the floor with the last of his strength, Emile sat up angrily and looked up towards the church's steeple. The snow reigned down, gaining strength and quantity with a rapid pace upon the outside world.

* * *

The back of the church expanded widely, snow began to cover all of what greenery could have been left. Such strange weather couldn't go unnoticed by the people when just hours ago the sun had been strong…

Family had been buried in the snow, and now family shall awaken from it.

Her body had grown numb to the cold as her bare feet stood on the white blanket of the church's back. The cemetery in view, a woman stood mourning alone in a velvet red dress. The dress fell far along her feet and dragged slightly behind her, even for a tall woman herself, and seemed to resemble lost fashion of the late sixteen hundreds. Adelaide's eyes couldn't see the beauty of the woman's attire, but the sounds from the material on the flurry's wake could easily be perceived as noble. Armed alone in a pale white night dress from the night before; she stood there for a moment and allowed the small wind to carry her think curls around he shoulders.

"Would you like to dance?"

A beautiful voice lingered within the air, a tone of assurance and fascination carried along from the woman. Her long pale hands held Adelaide's small built hands and pulled her urging along the snowfall, her crimson lips parted softly with a sweet melody long forgotten.

"_I remember a song  
From long ago  
Some of the pieces  
They remind me of you  
How could I know  
You were to leave me"_

Adelaide's feet seemed to move within the soft tune of unknown woman. Strangely enough, the woman's hand left, but her voice lingered, as Adelaide began to twirl with the soft lull of the woman's tone

.  
_"I thought that I was that melody  
Oh so wrong  
I'm but a whisper tonight…"_

Adelaide's lips parted from her dance, her hands angelically on her chest with a small voice and rather untrained; she completed the melody.

_ "And if this is goodbye  
I will leave  
But I'll love you  
Until the end…"_

The woman smiled; taking her pale hand she moved her thumb in a symbol of a holy cross upon Adelaide's forehead. A red print seemed to linger, but strangely enough dispersed leaving the peach flesh of the cleric as before. The woman scowled slightly, Adelaide's grey eyes stared at the woman.

"I am blind… for a reason, My Countess."

The Countess was taken aback at the words spoken from the young girl, pulling the hood from over her face; a black mane crawled over her brown eyes and fell elegantly downwards towards the hem of the dress. With a modish batting of her eyelashes, the countess took Adelaide's hand and kissed it softly almost as supple as a feather's touch; not even leaving residue of the crimson lips upon the girl's flesh. With a polite curtsy the woman's smile lavished upon Adelaide.

"Then, I shall take my leave… C-,"

"A Sailor's Hymn, is never taught at sea."

The Bloody Countess studied the words spoken by the nun, and with a fleeting smile she retreated into the woods; red flaking after the glorious figure of the being of wine.

* * *

Tracing the blood print upon the paper, the young girl looked at the authenticity of such a note as she studied the information of conviction written by the insane brother. Her blonde hair shifted from in front of her face as she tilted her head to read some almost illegible wording.

"I assume you wish to receive answers for bringing this with such haste…"

"Who are you?"

The young girl smiled, almost as if expecting the question.

"I am Gate. The doorway to hereafter and beyond… I am, but one parchment of Death, himself."

D didn't give a sign of understanding but seemed to deliver a message to the ethereal being. Gate released the parchment from her hand, but held them before her with merely the tips of her fingers touching; hovering above them was the confessional of Lord Christopher, the one D had delivered.

"Your task is almost complete Judge. The other brother is still out of my presence. Bring me his parchment and we shall be near to achievement."

"The wolves…."

"Pardon me?"

"The wolves, who are they?"

Gate seemed cross with his question; keeping her eyes trained upon the paper she released a slight sigh of contemplation.

"Every castle has their… own shadows Judge, as you should be one to know. Some shadows are darker than they appear once they haven't been basked in light. The wolves you saw were this citadel's own shadows…"

D seemed unreadable about this fact; his eyes void from showing expression simply left no openings to understand the hunter's thoughts. Gate's tone grew louder, as if she couldn't wait much longer.

"Now, Go! I shan't keep you any longer, I am sure you know which door."

Indeed he did. D's footsteps faded away from hearing view as the door shut silently upon Gate's stipulate. The corridors of such a hallway weren't decorated in blood or wolves, but adorned with golden grails and silver pendants hanging upon the rocky walls.

"Gate...Gate… Surprisingly enough pretty boy, I've heard the name. No vampire has ever seen her, though you're a damphir which isn't much of a different."

Some what of a lonely chuckle of humor erupted from somewhere out of sight. One would imagine the hallways haunted with voices; but such a thing was trivial for the beautiful hunter.

"A hunter, a hunter; please do step in. I hope you don't find me rude for not greeting you at the door….. since I've been in this cage for thousands of blasted years!"

The man within the cell was in no at all. A silver white werewolf stood in the place of where the voice emitted. Black patches sprung from the forehead towards the end of the nose and mouth; randomly planted around the body of fur. Its mouth opened as a long tongue hanged.

"Well now! No need to be frightened, though who on earth would listen to a wolf that could gobble you up into bits! Rather foolish if they did."

"Geez, Is there a wolves' dictionary somewhere in this castle?"

The wolf seemed to raise an eyebrow at the comment, where as the hunter never moved his lips.

"A ventriloquist you are? Strangely in my time, they were never as good as you! Have you come to divert me or judge my dolt of flesh and blood? Either would be welcomed to an ol' chap such as me!"

With a hefty bump, the werewolf stood upon its hind legs with a strange and terrifying motion he gave D rather low and strict look. Blue eyes burned from under a white mane of fur as he stared at the hunter.

"Handsome looking fellow you are, you'd have made a great performer back in my years; acting perhaps? I've got books…an-"

"I've come for your confessional."

D replied curtly, cutting off the strange werewolf's rather forward need for attention. Upon the words the wolf seemed to come across a heavy tone and looked at D with a harsh eye.

"So my brother will finally get it…? For the children he slaughtered? Ha! 'Bout time, indeed, blast him for locking us in a dark time gap!"

He seemed to perk his ears as he huddled backwards towards the book case and held over a thin brown paper; degraded with age but a print of blood was easily recognizable. Handing it too D, he seemed agitated to make the hunter hurry.

"I can't wait to be free of such a… a degradation! A Prince such as my-"

"Your name."

"Well, of all the blunt…. Well. I guess it can do no harm for curiosity. Stephan Bathory, Pri- …. No...**FORMER** Prince of Transylvania, and darn good ruler of Poland while you're at it!"

The wolf added abruptly, a hefty toothy grin at the hunter as D turned away and proceeded to walk. A muttering of something under the Prince's breath seemed to not catch his attention…. Seemed.

* * *

"_Father Celestine…. This is the child of the fire,"_

"_So, she is the last…"_

"_She was all that remained."_

"_Her name?"_

"_She refuses to speak, Father."_

"_Leave me be, I shall speak with her."_

_Kneeling down, the others left, and Father Celestine came face to face with a young child no older than ten. In all thirty four years of service, now aged forty four, he looked at a child who seemed to possess even more wisdom than he._

"_Dear girl, what is your name? The Lord knows, but I am sure he'd like you to tell me."_

_The girl seemed to frown in retaliation, but at the mention of the Lord's name she gripped upon the holy sleeve of the priest. Taking her head, she raised her lips next to his ear, with a soft whisper she spoke her name._

"_De Marcus. Adelaide __De Marcus __."_

_

* * *

_Kusumita: If you're confused about the last part, you're suppose to be. XD The last part is like a dream sequence. Note Italics.See? Adelaide isn't all innocent... CONGRADULATE ME. I got it over 3000 words, with 3357. D Love Love.

If anyone wants the song, which is a GORGEOUS song, I can send it to you via YouSentIt. I'll just need your email.


	8. Helena

I know, I know. I've been slacking off. Though with school etc. who can blame me? I've also been in more of a one shot mood. So check them out if you really love my writing style. XD Here's the latest installment, which seemed more like Character/Plot development all in one chapter. Woo Hoo

Chapter 7

**Helena**

* * *

"_Hmmm hmmm hmm, Maybe the sound of your voice…"_

_A small childish laughter of a melody filtered through the greenery of the forest, a pure running river flowed calmly through the flowers and leaves falling upon the waters. A small pale hand slid through the see through water as it scooped up a small damp rose which some how fell into the waters._

_An eerie silence seemed to cancel out the sound of running water from the young girl's mind. Pale ghastly white hands shot out and cradled the black haired girl's neck as she was flung into the water, the grip of the ghost's hands never faltered as the girl fought back._

"_You! It was you who corrupted him!"_

_The splashing ceased and gave way to a well deserved, luscious silence where bereavement would dance upon the roses of a murder within Royal hands. The ghastly pale hand pulled the dead girl out of the water, her small frame was heavy as a womanly grunt was heard as she placed the girl down upon the grassy floor._

"_It had to be done… forgive me... Anastasia..."_

_The corpse could fathom no reply to the cries of the countess who seemed to have lashed out in her state of insanity. The countess stroked her daughter's curls from her face as a golden stiletto came into view, raising it soaring above her head she plunged the blade into the corpse's torso before the blood became too astringent or poisonous for consumption._

_After all, why waste?_

* * *

_Staring at the passing butterfly, Adelaide quickly grasped her fingers around the small shape of the insect. She giggled childishly as her legs swung off the red cushion in the chapel; the garden with the woods extending beyond made her feel giddy with the intoxication of the nature's fresh morning scent._

"_Addie! You're supposed to be praying!"_

_A young woman called loudly as she came into the grey eyed girl's sight. The woman's blonde hair crawled over her shoulder like vines upon a great tree as it encased her shoulders entirely, also causing a slight mane over the bright blue eyes the young woman possessed with a shocking voice of proper English. Adelaide seemed to beam even brighter upon the entrance of the blonde woman as she released the butterfly and slid off the chair._

"_Helena! The forest! The woods look so pretty, I say!"_

_Adelaide cried loudly her demands towards the elder girl, with an understanding grin Helena smiled and caressed the round face of the black haired child. Helena opened her lips to speak as her eyes faded into the dark greenery of the forest beyond their church garden._

"_One day… I will show you how to use the river in the woods…"_

* * *

Gate smiled slightly, she had taken enough chatter to prolong her case. Placing her right hand forward and allowed a small wind to gain a small vortex of air engulfed within her palm, in turn two spheres of strange text began to appear on either of her sides as the prisoners appeared before her.

"The judgment shall begin."

The figures appeared almost entirely transparent but soon faded into a solid form. The two princes whom D has spoken to both stood in the faded room as the candlelight flickered from the lack of air within the room. Swinging her hand down once more, the air returned and all became still and thick with silence.

"I will explain the crime for you, dear Judge."

Gate stated as she opened her palm reflecting a small red crystal within the shape of a common sphere, almost as worthless as a ruby to nobles in their opinions.

"Long ago, there were children being read to within these halls…. The children were all slaughtered to create this precious stone, their blood with the dark arts of black magic created a space in time where shadows sleep. This crime has fallen under two brothers, Lords of the castle."

"Judge! Allow us sleep and rest our souls for it was my striking blade which drank their necks and ate their hearts! It was I, and my guilt burns like the candles upon a spider…"

"See for yourself! This fool has babbled on about his guilt for ages upon ages, give him his penalty and allow my lost rule once more!"

The elder wolf of a brother shrieked with a howl to silence the younger and insane man. The werewolf continued to howl towards D without skipping a beat, almost wondering how such a man couldn't flinch upon the fowl stench of the undead lingering within the room.

"Why do you even think I became this now? I was attractive before this child went insane-,"

"Silence!"

Gate's voice shook the room from her small figure. The ramblings of the elder prince were obvious attempts of manipulation and distraction, which didn't affect the hunter on any stance. Her eyes studied the damphir before her before her lips opened once more with a chilly tone.

"The judge has to speak with his aged old advisor, I shall assume."

D's head tilted to his left hand, almost a trace of a smile fleeted from sight.

* * *

"Lord… Christopher?"

Sister Christine's question seemed to hang within the air, till the blonde haired looked towards them with a kindred smile.

"Is father well, or should I put him to bed?"

Sister Christine understood now. This place remained locked within a castle of European History without a final page of the Chronological book to look towards. Sister Christine could understand that Father Celestine would suffer no harm here, not like they could remember they were going to harm them anyway.

Placing Father Celestine onto the chair to rest his old figure, her foot steps soon faded from the wooden floor and exited the warm house into the crisp and chilly air. The wind seemed to slap her face with a vicious screech towards the vicar, a small melancholy drifted near the village.

Looking around, the castle which D had entered seemed faded away into the fog; much too far for Sister Christine to reach in time before the melody of a sad depressed faded. The song seemed to call to her, whispering upon the breeze channels with a beckoning illumination. Her feet crunched against the autumn leaves, which seemed rather strange to her because she remembered that winter should have at least arrived by that time, and she soon found herself running through the woods itself and gaining farther away from the village.

A speck of gold caught her eyes as it dashed through the woods with an inhuman pace. Almost as a child would follow with naivety into the bed of lust and danger, Sister Christine's body lurched forward as she sprinted after the golden shadow. The sound of running water reached her ears as she approached a small and enclosed creek like river, leaves floated along the waters as it flowed down into the winter covered city(though not to her knowledge).

The golden shadow had been mere tresses of golden hair, the melody drifted into an unfamiliar song. The song called out the fairies of the air and water as Sister Christine felt herself thrown back towards a tree as a hand outstretched from the girl's back which was facing Sister Christine. The fairies seemed to join in the strangling and fearsome song.

"_I remember a song, from long ago._

_Some of the pieces..."_

"What is…?"

Sister Christine's whisper seemed to catch the small spirit as the song and melody soon came to an abrupt halt. The good stood eerily and turned towards the nun, the pretty girl's blue eyes studied Sister Christine for a moment until she lifted her hand to the air gracefully and pulled down.

The girl's body pitched upwards as her feet dangled above the floor, her head rocked forward in an awkward position as her blonde hair still moved with the sudden movement and finally came to a deathly arrest. A rope became visible as Sister Christine felt her throat tighten. The spirit had just hung herself before Sister Christine's eyes.

Echoing through the forest was a shrieking sound of the cleric's horrified scream.

* * *

Yes. It has been revised. But I'm planning on keeping it basically the way it was because I NEED to confuse you. Why? One. Because I find it fun. Two. Because I like to smack things in your face then give you an OMG feeling when you see the whole thing ;D 


	9. Snowfall

Ahahaha. I know it's soooooo late. XD But I got this on a serious serious spur of the moment with a Witch Hunter Robin song. I really didn't know where to carry the trail but.. I think I found a good ending for that arc of the story. I know it's confusing at first, but it'll make sense. I prrommise. XD I revised Chapter 7 so it might be better.

* * *

The slamming of the wood against the hard stone wall echoed through the thought to be empty castle. With a harsh cry, Emile flung the chair as it broke into pieces against the wall. His black hair swiveled against the force of his throw as he rocked his head to look at the snow encased town. His eyes shown with a dark fury reflected out of the grey chasm.

"The wolves…"

He hissed to himself angrily as his focus remained towards the church. He released his cry with a sharp hell.

"Your memory released the wolves!"

Erzsébet would hear him. She would hear his cry and his disapproval. She would hear him… but she wouldn't care.

Erzsébet would only smile and wait for her plan to be complete… Emile wouldn't let that happen.

Throwing his body forward, his hand gripped the stone grey railing of the balcony and he threw himself over with a short stop his pace increased to that almost inhuman.

* * *

Gate finally turned to D and focused her attention toward his left hand.

"Your leech would be rather useful for this situation. Though, the outcome of these souls all matter upon your judgment… will you save them or forsake them, my dear hunter?"

Though the hunter showed no actual thought upon Gate's chilling remark, he seemed to keep himself still away from crossing the line to show his current thoughts. Like a child becomes attracted to warmth, the shadows of the walls embraced and clawed upon the four beings within the room.

"Lord Christopher… slaughtered the village children for immortality."

Gate stated as her eyes wandered to the baggy clad insane man, who's eyes seemed to wander to the ceiling of the palace; a strange smile always lingering upon his dirty face. His lips parted in a small laugh as his hands began to swing and he chanted insanely.

"The children are commmingg,"

"Silence!"

Barked Gate, anger rising from her childish form as her hands clasped onto her staff without a merciful glare towards the prisoner. With a curt twist, her head turned towards Stephan. Even in his wolfish state, his back was aright and his hands clasped themselves in a polite fashion. A sign of a true noble man even after all such years lost within his capture.

She looked him over with a curt nod before continuing retelling the crime.

"Though, apparently the spell affected Lord Stephan. The spell had broken the boundaries of humanity and encased this time in a winter's memory as I call it."

With a hesitated final sigh, Gate concluded her part as her small eyes closed in almost a fear of his answer.

"I leave the judgment… in your hands."

D's left hand released itself from its tight grasp as his face remained situated upon the closed eyes of the ethereal being called Gate.

"How did you die...?"

The left hand perked up, a raspy voice almost filled with a knowing tone. Gate's eyes opened and faced the hunter with a childish pout.

"How is that pertaining to-,"

"They killed you didn't they…."

Gate's throat became closed as her voice became caught. Her small fingers reached for her throat. It gave off a red hue in the form of a clean jab straight in the middle. Gate's eyes shivered in the thought her ignorance of her own death was apparent.

"I… I do not recall…."

"Is it because you don't want to, oh how cliché"

The parasite battled on with his wits and knowing spell which had become apparent with his studying of the walls, Gate's presence had only reigned her at the moment time had withheld it's passing. The reason why Gate was a child had been merely because she had been slaughtered along with the other children.

"This is has nothing to do with the trial! Silence that parasite!"

Gate shrieked angrily, her childish voice gripping upon her tone of frustration with the meddling words. D's eyes stayed straight upon the small being, his voice harsh and cold it make the other two princes take a step back.

"I'd have to say…. Hell has passed a judgment upon these souls. But you want them to pay more than they are given."

Gate's face became as red as her coat as her hands flung down the staff before her own feet with a small yell her hands trembled as they reached for her throat. The redness began to glow even louder than before as a tiny trickle of blood emerged from her pale skin.

Her breathing increased as she staggered her backward and held her throat. Her eyes burned towards D as her free hand rolled over the stone wall. Scrawling upwards with her free hand, Gate's blue eyes stung with tears as the blood flow became heavy enough to encase her fingers. Her azure eyes widened which what D had registered to be fear.

Gate felt the same sickly feeling creep up from the wine which flowed from her glasslike body. The similar sticky liquid began to flow over her free hand from the rocky walls. She screamed in horror but couldn't pull away. Tiny hands seemed to break away from the walls, mangled and bleeding they grasped onto her face and clothing as they tore and grasped at her hair.

The children were upset.

Pulling at Gate's hand which covered her neck, the distorted arms pulled her back into the walls.

"No! No! I won't be like you! Punish them! I don't need rest! Punish them!"

Her shrieks caught the attention of the arms as they seemed to tug harder. Their voices echoed through the chambers as D seemed to stand before it with merely two other audiences in present.

"_Come, come…. The rest will heal but the blood won't stop... No, no… heaven won't listen."_

Gate continued to scream, but she became downed out from their whispered chant. She was pulled into the bloody walls until there was no more blonde hair, no more blue eyed smiles left to leave a trace of the young ethereal being of an unfairly treated child. Lord Stephan gave a small bow towards D as the blood flowed towards himself and his brother. With a small well knowing grin he threw a smirk towards the hunter with a final question,

"Is this what your God wants for the children? Because of our damned magic they have become damned…. Is this the work of **your** God?"

The answer would never come, as the blood encased the two brothers and sent them into a deep sleep within the bastardized wall of the castle.

Whether D wished to answer, or even if he did, went unknown even to the parasite which housed upon his flesh. D turned upon his heels and with a curt flap of his night colored cape, he set out for the village. He had a duty to protect someone, who severed the exact God the former Transylvanian lord had cursed.

* * *

Her feet carried her as far as she could run. Collapsing upon the crispy floor of the village, Sister Christine had confirmed she had merely been running in circles. Though, the nun had rested herself for merely a few moments until the leaves started the run away. The wind picked up and the yellow, gold and red flora danced away upon the wind currents to nowhere.

A bell came to her ears.

Sister Christine's eyes widened. The church bell echoed through the lands as small white droplets danced above her. It began to snow at the moment the sound reached her ears. Falling gracefully upon the strangely deserted village, the snow broke the time encasing the outer lands. Lowering her head she could only smile and bring her forehead to the dirt floor. She brought her hand up and made the sign of the cross in the name of thanking God for his protection and saving.

Just like the night upon Adelaide's blindness, she felt a small hugging presence which she knew was the spirit of the elder nun watching over her. She closed her eyes as she felt the small blanket of Adelaide's arms wrap around her figure to comfort her. Even if the cleric wasn't truly there, Sister Christine could feel her.

Catching her moment, Sister Christine knew Father Celestine would be waiting for her. The snow would be brutal upon brittle bones upon his old age. She could only smile; she had always loved to take care of those around her. Sister Christine stood up and brushed off the dirt from her purple skirt as the area had not started to be covered in snow.

She was off running again, this time… she knew were she was going.

* * *

;D I'm so proud. Haha. I know I know, I need to read over this one though... not sure on some of the wording. 


	10. A Broken Reminder

Aren't we all happy? An update already? Har Har. Indeed. I'm planning on entering NaNoWriMo so I want to make it through the first arc before I do. I really wanted to enter THIS story since it was something I was planning for a novel if I ever wished to write one. Not have D in it... for that would be plagerism. ...

* * *

_"Forgive me... for I remind myself not of who I am... or what I will be."__  
_**A Broken Reminder**

Adelaide, whose hands were red and slightly burning from the harsh material, released the rope and staggered backwards and held her palms upon her neck in a form to cool them down. She was still out of breath as her panting began to slow and her legs began to feel the consequences of running upon winter stone without shoes. Though, she had a feeling, the bell would have helped someone close to her. She could only smile to herself as the cold floor and winds began to reach her from the rather open bell tower.

Stepping to the large side where it was only barred off by a metal and rusted fence, Adelaide could only stare out at the woods just beyond the church grounds, though, she could only pick up upon the rustles of the leaves within her eternal darkness. The trees which remained fully alive even within the winter began to loose their color and fade into the mass which remained the traditional Christmas styled trees. Her pale hands gripped onto the freezing metal as the burning sensation began to drift away into the snowy atmosphere, Adelaide could feel a sudden presence of darkness drifting towards the holy milieu.

The young, strange nun closed her eyes and slowly released the railing and allowed her fingers to dwindle and slide off the metal as she stepped back and descended the rocky stairs she had used to reach the point of the church; her hair tousling in the unruly and unkind breeze which made it seem that even the immense cold couldn't touch her disturbed and silent exterior.

How long had passed since her hired hunter left?

The hunter she could only be familiar with the bizarre, dark voice which found its way to make the usually immune child quiver. As badly as she wished to deny the temptation that threatened to bubble within actions, Adelaide wished to be able to see the face of her… protector.

A bitter chuckle found its way to her lips.

To be quite frank, she wished she could see _anything_ at all.

* * *

"Father Celestine!!"

Sister Christine couldn't help but exclaim as she neared closer to the waiting carriage. The driver standing not to far from it with both his hands upon his head in a strange exclamation of shock and worry; his feet crunching upon the rapidly dying leaves at his feet. He was alerted by Christine's calling and turned to face her with a weary and stunned look.

"Father Celestine! Where is he?"

Christine inquired, rather breathlessly, as she clasped her chest in a way of calming her speeding heart. The driver pointed inside of the black carriage, the old priest sleeping within its soft décor as the snow continues to pile upon the floor. Sister Christine felt all of her worry collapse from the large weigh upon her shoulders and she released a heavy sigh of liberation from worry.

A memory of the hunter sent upon a mission came back to her mind as she turned towards the castle. A small blur escaping the taller tower of the large building caught her eye but slowly disappeared into the wintry sky. The crushing of snow met her ears as a dark silhouette seemed to emerge from the strange, dark profile of the black stone castle.

"D! You're ok!"

Sister Christine couldn't help but feel a strange sense of joy at the hunter's survival of the bizarre place. Turning her head to the driver she commands him to return them to the cathedral as fast as possible. Christine wrapped her arms around her small figure as the winds began to pick up slowly as the cold feeling overwhelmed the nun and she found herself shuffling inside the carriage before D could arrive closer.

Finally, the hunter had entered the carriage as well and sat just opposite of Father Celestine who had long been asleep even as Sister Christine boarded the horse and carriage. Sister Christine could only smile as the city came into a distant view and the church stood over the metropolis and towered over the other buildings.

"Sister Adelaide… would be glad to see us again… but I wonder why the Vatican sent us to that village,"

Christine attempted in a way to make conversation. Silence would only greet the trying nun and she placed her tanned hand upon her brown curls in a way of punishing herself for preparing like that.

Once more, the black blur shot pass the carriage and picked up clumps of snow against the wood as it jolted towards the cathedral.

Sister Christine cried out as she found herself shoved to the side and the hunter flinging himself outside, his hand ready to lift the large sword hung upon his back.

The door swung shut as D took off after the blur and Sister Christine felt the harsh wind slap at her face with her tresses and flurries. She now understood D's strange motion. Her lips parted in an understanding tone.

"It's that vampire again…"

* * *

Emile cursed himself as he heard heavy crunches of snow behind him increase and draw closer. Preparing himself, he jumped up slightly and avoided the thin glow which appeared in his former placement. Obviously, the blade of the hunter had been merely a few inches of striking upon his flesh.

His azure-grey eyes met those of dark color, ferocity lingered within the moment as the vampire suddenly propelled himself upwards and grabbing onto the entrance to an open window with the hunter close by. The dawn began to shine through the stain-glass windows in an orange, yellow hue which reflected off of the wooden pews and the large wooden figure of a cross and a bass Jesus lying upon it in the moment of crucifixion.

"Emile De Marcus! Stop this!!"

A harsh voice called. Adelaide hung onto the stone wall, her hands placed feelingly upon the minerals. Emile's head whipped around to face the cleric which called his entire name; a bitter smile crossed his face as he jumped forward and grabbed Adelaide's arms. Flinging her towards the hunter, in a rough manner which flung her to the floor, he gripped his fingers.

"You have caused more than enough trouble to tell me what to do,"

"Leave me!"

"Adelaide-,"

Emile continued to ignore her pleads as he spat eat word with venom.

"De,"

"_Don't!_"

"**Marcus!**"

Adelaide's eyes widened as she attempted to find her balance, her body shaking as her last name was spoken. Her hands flew to the pews as she hugged onto the wood, her eyes narrowed in the position she head his voice emit from.

"Emile….,"

Emile could only smile at the dark tone in her voice. Her denial of their blood relation and her ignorance of her position in this mysterious play…

"Adelaide De Marcus, my only little sister… is disgusted at what I am… and what she will become."

Emile's eyes narrowed.

"Erzsébet wants you human. Do the lands a favor and accept death or siring!"

Adelaide's small hands felt as D's cape and pulled at it until she pulled herself up entirely. The hunter remained silent though the bickering, becoming caught off guard at the name called.

"D…,"

The blind nun whispered with her eyes downcast upon the floor as the sun began to warm their bodies in its rising heat. Her fingers gripped at the soft feeling she received from his cape and she closed her eyes within a feeling of security.

Emile felt his insides boil at the scene before him. His eyes narrowed and his foot stepped back and he staggered outside and took off into the woods, angered more than possible.

When history began to repeat itself…

One cannot stop it.

A love song tarnished by the insanity of blood.

* * *

Do I have a shipping for this story? ... Maybe... Haha. It MIGHT go DxOC.. Might. You never know. I usually get picky and change stuff. Originally there wasn't suppose to be any pairing but now that I'm writing it.. DxOC seems awsome..because Adelaide suits him so well.. :D She's not madly in love with his appearence... she doesn't want to bed him at first chance... she's not a Mary Sue... Yeah. This will so Be DxOC...

... OR WILL IT?! DUN DUN DUN.


	11. Forgive me, Hunter

Meeep. It took me a few months but I have finally decided to put Douleur et Bonte back on track. Somewhat. I forced myself to at the very least post a chapter before 2007 and here it is. Though, OH MY GOD This chapter is so unrealistic o.o; I mean really... Haha.. sorry for any OOC or whatever...

* * *

**Forgive Me, Hunter  
**_"I washed my hands clean but the lust remained and the pleasure far, far away."_

The delicious silence graced the two silhouettes remaining in the musky dark room. Curtains pulled back to the rising dawn to block the entry of too much light into the dusty room. The girl's voice spoke once more, shaking in an almost inaudible way.

"I made sure the light did not get in so... I hope it is more comfortable for you."

"That vampire-,"

"-Sister Christine did not bother you with here questions on your trip did she? Did you enjoy my book? It's so cold I'm-"

"Why are you-,"

"…shaking?"

Adelaide breathlessly finished D's final question. Her hands shivering nervously and grasping at each other as she spoke in a tone D never heard emerge from the girl before. The gray eyes which once held a strange glimmer dissipated to the false illusion which had fled upon the first sight of revelation; her guards disappeared and her voice showing the first shown emotion D was able too pick up.

"I am cold."

She replied bluntly. His voice replied harshly in its enigmatic mask which caused Adelaide to grip herself almost for comfort and support against anymore verbal lashes of the kind.

"You are blind, Adelaide; yet you've lied so well…"

"Stop it… Monsieur D…"

She hissed out angrily. Her tone darkened and her eyes narrowed to the position she knew D's voice emerged. Taking her head into her hands, Adelaide remained silent for a moment as if calming herself.

"Forgive me for just now, Monsieur D. Please, drink your tea and I will tell you… everything."

The request to the hunter was simple enough. Her eyes calmed with the apathetic illusion she strived so hard to maintain before him and her blind emotions matching her vision to the point even D felt somewhat at ease in believing her. Somewhat.

It felt strange to stare at someone and not know who they were at first glance or even what they wanted of him. Men had, at first glance, envy and sometimes wished him dead upon conversation. Women had lust and other hopes for the mysterious hunter to become the fairy tales and be swept off their feet onto the Frontier of the happy ever after. Though, they would never understand or think about _after_ the happy ever after; the trails and tribulations would be fared by the love of a pretty face? Ha.

Staring at the warm liquid within the small white cup seemed to be the source of light within the room; the dust seeming drawn to it as if hiding it away in the darkness to allow no one to enjoy it but them. Sliding his pale fingers through the open handle and brought the tea to his lips. Even in his deathly state; the warmth came as a welcoming reply to the cool room and soon also graced his throat and chest.

Adelaide closed her eyes. Her heartbeat apparently speeding as his brought it closer to him. His movement stopped and his eyes glared darkly towards her and the cup smashed horridly to the floor. A single muttering of a rasp was present before the waiting and delicious darkness embraced his vision.

"_Idiot."_

--

"Forgive me…. Monsieur D."

Hoisting her small arms around the large man, Adelaide swung him upwards and slowly and moved backwards until she felt the harsh feeling of wood beside her feet. Turning around, she released D and allowed him to fall into the sheets and shake the soft mattress. Sliding her hand near his head, the sword still placed upon his back. Exerting her strength, the girl finally removed the metal blade from the sheath and it gleamed in an unseen light; a light of bloodlust.

"You know too much; just like she did… Helena… they killed her for knowing too much."

"_Ho ho, so you were afraid this whole time?"_

"What in the-,"

Adelaide felt her heart stop. D was awake? No… it couldn't be!! The girl felt her grip on the hilt tightened in the time with her beating heart as she felt the blood rush to her finger tips due to the strength she forced upon the metal.

"Talking… talking…. Sweetheart, I didn't think you had it in ya."

"Your voice… it's too raspy and too strange to be Monsieur D…. Yet you come from his body…"

The church woman hissed in confusion as she brought her free hand to her head as if trying to adjust to the dual voice which she now discovered sleeping within the hunter's body.

"I can't-,"

"_Understand?"_

The scratchy tone chimed playfully; Adelaide shot her blind eyes open once more as if registering the thread.

"You are… going to die as well."

A luscious sound of silence replayed the taunting and mocking of the parasite and the blade seemed to glimmer with the blood lust and filled the room with the drunken feeling of the eternal wine of a damphir. The nun lifted the sharp edge above her head, towering above the fallen figure of the hunter in a diagonal direction her eyes graced with the intoxicated and alluring presence graced by a haunted spirit.

"Forgive me, Hunter."

With that desired request, Adelaide plunged the sword deep below her and white engulfed her vision by the cause of an undefeatable burning and painful sensation licking at her mind and eyes in a perverse form taking pleasure from the glistening liquid which now feel the moment the strike penetrated.

Once more. Silence gave way to a sob.

--

Howling within the darkness of the walls; blood became rain upon the children in a nurturing way. Wailing and shrieking the children crawled upon the great mother. Their naked bodies broken and twisted in indescribable positions and eyes so dark and surging with the blood of dead virgins their figures thin and frail as they grasped at her face unable to stain.

Her beauty unmatchable and her eyes wandering around the collapsing and crying spirits bloodied with her bath oils as she slid her hand slickly through the thinning hair of a child. Its face twisted in a magnificent portrait of horror and ever growing hunger; it's painful shriek swung above the rest in a pitched scream as the great mother consummated with the exposed and blood ridden neck of the victim eating away at the skeletal flesh allowing the dead blood to relinquish to her burning desires.

The countess found herself entirely drunk upon the body and flung it to the others gasping for love and feed; that happily and barbarically tore apart and consumed the lifeless child.

The countess laughed. Laughed once more at her regaining strength and laughed through her stained crimson lips which slid down her chin an almost a disgusting manner.

"Come my children," she sang in a commanding dark voice, "Come and feed me, lust me and become me! Making Bathory a regime of power once more and embrace my bloodline; come my darlings come and let me devour you!!"

The bloody screams echoed off of the walls and the children refused to stop their wails which terrified and embraced the countess's perverse nature while overwhelming the hearts of those who felt the rising of Anastasia Bathory once more.

* * *

Eeeeek. I know. I know. Hardxcore canon rape right? Well... I had to knock D out with SOMETHING... D: Oh well... I'M STILL ALIVE. Be sure to check out my newest one shot :D 


	12. Everything

Wow. Just Wow. I've been dead for a long, long time. XD I'm so sorry I didn't mean to haha. I was trapped in a large writer's block but that's over now. Here's a new chapter on D and Adelaide and everyone having a little trouble that will be explained later.

**  
**

**-- **

**Chapter 11  
Everything  
**

"_I cannot tell you everything. No one really knows anything."_

* * *

We exist…..as if snow falls upon our hearts freezing it over in a frenzy of sorrow. Existing does not make up for the pain lingering without our memories that triggers a heart sob from our lips. We apologize to make the feeling of agony go away, but then there are things we have done that makes even the copious regrets seem invalid to the situation.

The snow was soft and untamed, matching the figure crying in the picture upon a dark prince. Her hair was dark and eyes light; contrasting was the red from her lips for she had cut her lip in the process of crying. The sword gleamed from the white uniform which seemed a beacon in the dark room, implanted beside the man's head and straight through the brown locks of the damphir.

"I…..I..,"

She managed to make out from her lips before she brought her hand to her mouth to stop the blood from leaving her chin. Releasing the handle with her other hand, she allowed her fingers to slap at the harsh metal as if recoiling from the weapon which held so much blood from past battles. A small, shackled sob fled her lips as she stood away from the scene allowed the Hunter to raise his body off of the soft mattress.

His hat fallen clean off while his hair tussled and messy from the bed's flat surface. His dark, depth-filled eyes gleamed through the mane of brown as Adelaide shook under the pressure of his stare.

"You."

D glared towards her.

"Have been lying."

Adelaide sucked in a breath.

"I must have-,"

"You," D continued ignoring Adelaide's attempt of changing the topic, "Are not really blind, anymore. Something… changed that."

The cleric clutched at her chest as if attempted to grip at her heart. Her heart which seemed to beat with the anxiety of a caught thief; Adelaide stared towards D, the evidence of a vision through her reaction was all he needed.

"You haven't been completely honest with the entire hunt, have you? Which is why they know you now. Which is why they can get you.

"It's not that!"

Adelaide's voice yelled towards him. Her tone harsh and breaking as she gripped at the soft material of her clothing; lowering head Adelaide's voice died slowly until she spoke again shoving away the strangling silence which gripped the two.

"Remember when I told you… that I love History, Monsieur D? Sometimes I think…. _We_ are the history… Sometimes I imagine… History can exist forever."

"History is the past… one cannot resurrect the past."

"Really? History lives in a lingering state…. If something cannot pass on… the History grips on… Some stronger than others."

D was perplexed at her strange sentences. Her demeanor seemed to gaze far off behind him, drifting along the outside of the closed windows.

"There was a woman staying in this room before you, Monsieur D…. She raised me until I was fifteen…"

"What happened to her?"

Adelaide chuckled for a moment, bringing her hand to her lips with a twisted smile planted as if recalling the strange moments.

"They hung her just outside that window. She was accused of being a witch."

D's tone never changed, never fazed, as he pried on.

"Her name?"

"Helena. Helena Middleton. She was a nun of this place… always dancing in the woods sometimes… She had a special river. A very special river."

D's eyes frowned. During his time into the strange village living within the woods… there was the sound of an echoing river along the trees. Possibly this hunt had more downs that ups for his investigations as he did not like the idea of returning to that place as much as the people who lived there enjoyed it.

The strangest lot they were to him. His eyes focused on the girl before him. Helpless, sweating from the immense heat and clustered against herself in a corner; her eyes staring directly before him. Now she had seen him.

His ethereal beauty which cursed women to throw themselves to him… Yet she stood there with her trained calmness which used when she couldn't see him at all.

Strange. Perhaps D had become somewhat vain during that time to have noticed such a change.

Adelaide smiled at him again. Her eyes reflecting the strangest emotion towards him, memories lingering within her smile, as she turned on her way to the door. A cold hand slapped at her wrist preventing movement as a smooth voice commanded to her.

"You did not answer," D spoke with his tone blank, "Why did you lie?"

The cleric attempted to retrieve her hand by pulling against the hunter's strength, to no avail as expected, until she finally settled her gray gaze upon him.

"I….said I would tell you everything." She gave him a bitter smile.

"That was a lie… because _no one _knows everything."

With that, she yanked her arm away and grabbed at it with her other hand while gripping the white material of her clothing.

"Dinner with Father Celestine and the other fathers… are to be in an hour. They request your presence."

With that, the small girl opened the wooden door and softly closed it behind her leaving form. Lingering at the door way with her fingers slightly scraping at the wood, she had a strange thought which she chased away as quickly as it came.

'_Perhaps unblocking your history, Monsieur D, will help you defeat her.'_

* * *

"Father Celestine!"

The old man turned away from the other priests at the sound of Sister Christine's booming voice. Obviously filled with a strange sound worry, causing Father Celestine to wonder as the pattering of her heels stopped just short of him… A small slip of paper, resembling a letter, within her fingers as she clutched it for dear life.

"We've gotten," she mustered between hearty pants, "A letter from the Vatican!"

The older man's eyebrows frowned towards the news. Letters from the Vatican never meant good news for them. Hadn't they gotten a letter just a while ago and Adelaide had returned from her duties not to long after. Grasping the letter from Sister Christine's hands, he turned away as he bid her goodbye and recoiled to his office as he placed the letter down on his desk.

He would have to get to it later since dinner was to start in a bit. He remembered that the hunter was to be joining them. As uncomfortable as he was with a damphir, if Adelaide's heart could stand it then so should he.

Flicking off the light within his room, he closed the door and turned back to stare at the noble, red mark of the Vatican's insignia upon the clasp. He thought for a moment, his emotions unreadable through his eyes, then turned his back and closed the door.

* * *

Watching Father Celestine leave caused a strange heartache within her as Sister Christine felt the snow against her skin through the small breezes floating through the town. Lights were on from people gambling and laughing. Christine never did notice the people much. She only saw them come to mass with the same numbers and the same church clothing… but she never really looked at them.

Standing in the centre of the city, a small platform with a beam for hangings stood alone with the rope still tied on. There was always a rope for when hangings would take place. She never witnessed one before but she had a feeling that she wouldn't want to.

Even though she had grown up in a place like this, she always felt things were constantly still. Her family, after all, was from the outskirts before she was brought here and yet, after so many years, she still felt… like an outsider.

A strange silhouette caught her eye.

Twisting to look she saw Adelaide standing in the snow behind her with no shoes and merely in her night gown. Adelaide's figure seemed fading, shaky to existence as she stared at the rope with her. Her gray eyes fixated upon it. Then it hit Christine.

How could Adelaide _see_ the rope?!

Her breath became caught in her throat as Adelaide turned to her and smiled as she closed her eyes. A memory of the girl from the woods shot through Christine's mind, the way she was hung… the melody she was singing and the strange music all near that river.

"Sister-," Christine began to softly inquire.

"Lets…,"Adelaide cut her off with a soft voice, "take a walk… Christine."

Sister Christine frowned her eyebrows before replying with a slow, unsure nod.

* * *

This REALLY took a while. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry. ): I had alot of exams and stuff and a very, very large writer's block. But thank goodness, that my writer's block is dead. Here we have chapter 11. A little more of Adelaide and D interacting and talks of history. History History. Hmm. 

Kukukachu?


	13. Death

Marie Says: OH MY GOD- MY HAITUS IS OVER? ABOUT TIME. Haha, how long as it been since I've updated this story? Its finally taking a turn with the real plot of the story and I'm exciting to get this working. Another year older and about to turn another year again and hopefully my writing has matured since over that time- to be honest I really missed this story.. Everyone was just so precious to me here.

* * *

_**Death**_

"I never expected such a cold greeting on such a warm day- my heart hurts; I believe it is death's calling."

"Its cold tonight..."

Adelaide muttered, her lips quivering under the snowy ground as her bare feet pushed through the whiteness, while holding her hair back with her hand every time a brush of wind fluttered through. Her fingers brushed through her hair innocently before she narrowed her gray, blind eyes against the waters of the frozen lake before them. They had walked rather far from the town, trees were forming a thick circle around the secluded lake and Adelaide, in only a nightgown and nothing to protect her feet, stood among the snow covered floor with her arms at her sides limply and her head hanging low as if she were staring at her own distorted reflection under the surface of the ice.

"What are you saying… Sister Adelaide?"  
"Isn't it a least bit suspicious…. This place-,"  
"Sister Adelaide..,"

There was a bitter grunt from her lips, a calm and collected sign that follow then the sound of her tongue smacking against her lips to cure the dryness that threatened the crack her skin. Christine was worried beyond reason, unable to hold the woman in anyway she could muster and the only words that managed to leave her parched throat were desperate pleads of the nun's name. Her brown hair curled against her skin, bringing a bit of warmth from the thickness as she tried to remove her priestly cloak to wrap around the smaller woman- her dark hair falling over her face and moved only as a sign of her breath seeping from her nostrils.

"You followed me here blindly…It's a foolish thing to do- and- and,"  
"-lets go back… You need clothes and shoes or you'll freeze to de-,"  
"No! No! Listen to me, Christine! Listen! Listen to the wind.. the trees.. the noises! There are no birds and there are no animals for miles I've seen! I can't even tell if its night or day anymore- the sky, it is always _black."_

Adelaide's tone had risen, she whipped around and the dark locks slammed against her exhausted and desperate expression- her blind eyes searching around as if unable to see in its familiar darkness. Her lips were parted and heavy breathing continued as her chest heaved heavily as if there was a major strain against her being- only if something was crushing her chest should she have such a reaction. Her feet backed away from Christine sadly, her hands outstretched and searching from support behind her as her eyes widened terrified and sorrowful.

"You refuse to believe me…"

She muttered loudly, a breathy tone.

"Sister Adelaide…Please, just come with me-,"  
"Don't touch me!"

The older woman jerked back as Christine lost her grip on her shoulder, Adelaide stumbled back onto the ice and numerous crackling sounds followed suit as she began to falter further and further into the centre of the frozen lake- the ice becoming thinner and thinner with every feverish step she took as her skin slid against the ice mercilessly with bits and traces of blood against the dark, dark ice showing the depth of the water. Christine screams after the girl, too afraid to test the ice herself in case their weight would be too much upon its already fragile surface.

"No! Stop it! Please come back- the ice! I can't tell how strong it is! Please! Adelaide!"  
"Emile.. Emile- I'm so sorry… Helena… Helena , please."  
"ADELAIDE!"

The dark skinned nun's screams echoed through out the enclosed lake as a loud smash was heard and the ice finally broke free of Adelaide's weight and the dark haired girl plummeted into the dark, murky waters with a terrifying splash. Her hand flailed up slightly before she was entirely covered in the water and the younger nun stood there in shock for a moment- her hands on her lips before she screamed the name again and looked around the lonely, winter night for assistance to find the loneliness of the falling snow absolutely unbearable.

"Adelaide! Oh! Someone! Please! Someone! Anyone!"

Christine's screams continued to echo before she coughed finally a dry hack as her throat was parched and dry already and the yelling only made it worsen. She stared at the ice before her for a moment before trying to step onto the slippery surface only to feet a tug at her back- she staggered back into the snow to see dark hair streaming before her and quick movements sliding along the ice only to stop at the area Adelaide had fallen. His hair was too dark and too long to of D's- although that was Christine's first expectation- and his clothes were too lose for the winter.

He bent down and shoved his head into the water along with his entire upper body, his shoes clawing into the ice before there was a heavy tug and with the splatter of water- Adelaide and the figure sprung from the water, the girl being held by her wrist. Pulling her up entirely, soaked and dripping, the man began to slowly walk towards the fallen nun who now rose to her feet. Her eyes widened in recognition as her fingers twined around the hilt of a hidden dagger in her church belt.

"You-You're that vampire! Please! Stay away from her!"  
"Is that any way to treat the person who just saved her… cover her, she'll freeze to death."

Emile retorted to her sudden declaration with a morbid smile before stripping off his shirt entirely and wrapped it around the almost drowned girl. He paused before looking up at the tanned skin nun, her expression stoic and hard on him as he tried to cover up the wet woman before she started to speak once more.

"I heard Adelaide speaking to Signore D…. You're Emile- her brother."  
"I was… was her brother. Now things are different.."  
"Why are you hunting her?"  
"If I don't change her…then the Countess wins-,"

Christine's eyes widened- something clicked within her mind at the mention of that title.

"The Countess…?"  
"Its hard to explain. Ever since the fire… since Adelaide became a nun… Something has been following her- us- I feel as if, we can't escape this world."

Emile muttered bitterly, his pale skin almost matching with the snow before his dark hair sucked against him in a greedy dampness. He gritted his teeth before taking a bit of the white snow into his hands and crushing it angrily.

"Why would you want to…escape?"

Christine managed to slowly phrase.

"I don't understand it myself… I feel as if this earth has become stale… sick and dark."  
"…Adelaide was saying that…"

Emile looked off wistfully as he spoke, a small breeze picked up and his hair slowly moved along with the wind currents before he coughed slightly. Christine's eyes softened towards him- not sure if the cold of the winter affected the undead or not. She pulled her fingers away from the hidden blade as she began to relax slightly until Emile raised his head slightly, an obsessive, hopeful smiled rose to his features and he began to speak in a more seriously and stronger manner.

"Give her to me… Perhaps I can shatter this spell. If only I can-,"  
"Don't touch her! I won't let you turn, Sister Adelaide!"

Emile's expression changed into that of an enraged betrayal before he got to his feet in an offensive position before hissing at her angrily.

"You brat!"

Christine managed to lurch back slightly, her hand instinctively going for the blade and pulled it out while cutting her at in the same notion and slashed against him. The metal pierced into his abdomen and he lurched injured forward before twitching madly. He grunted before the metal slid out from him forcefully as he staggered backwards and held the wounded area from the blessed knife- he watched the terrified girl tremble slightly before slipping against the snow and staining it in red.

"This is a mistake to keep her alive… it won't matter, she's dying."

He managed out before getting to his feet wearily and running to the side while holding his side- disappearing into the woods as Christine leaned over Adelaide protectively and placed her head against the older woman's chest- only silence returned and Christine gasped in horror.

Her heart stopped.

--

"Ah, Signore D… you are very prompt,"

Father Celestine smiled cheerfully before patting the table with a hearty laugh- his glasses adjusted to his face slightly before he took a sip of his wine from the copper goblet. The hunter seemed to stand out against the candlelit dinner with one or two priests around the table chatting and a few nuns giggling in a corner or discussing serious affairs- the people were there, D realized, and even so the church always felt so lonely. The same feeling drifted back from the castle, he tapped his left hand against the wall of the stone crafting before speaking once more in a calm tone.

"Where are the others?"

Celestine frowned before realizing the two he was speaking of.

"Some are out- the rest are tending to Sister Vanessa… She's been ill for sometime now."  
"Who is she?"

To be honest, D was slightly surprised at the sound of an ill nun. It wasn't unheard of it- after all, they were only human, it was a large area- yet it felt suspicious. He narrowed his eyes slightly before tipping his hat lower to hide his handsome features and only reveal his moving lips as Celestine raised an eyebrow in confusion at his answer and vaguely replied.

"Ah, She is.. One of the many nuns here,"  
"You're hesitating."  
"Yes well… Sister Vanessa has had a tough life- I feel it unfair to speak of it so openly… Though, Adelaide is the one who usually visits her… I haven't seen the girl all evening."

The old man added on curiously, as if the thought finally drifted into his mind. He shook it off casually before D flinched slightly at the thought and mention of Adelaide- the girl seemed disturbed the last moment he spoke with her.

_Almost as if enough to care…_

A mutter entered his hearing- he knew the source and quickly clamped down on his left hand before closing his eyes and speaking to the old priest once more.

"May I speak with her?"

Father Celestine was taken by surprise before his disappointed voice, laced in begging, piped up against it in an inactive manner.

"Oh? But, we're just about to settle for din-,"  
"It is urgent.."

Celestine paused before staring at D intently; a smile wandered onto his face before he shook his head and grinned even wider than before. D continued to stare and refused to move from his position, Celestine waited for D to retract the moment and was only met with an awkward silence around them which only D could produce.

"…..," '

He realized D was unrelenting and nodded his head with a shrug.

"Very well…"

--

"Just hang on Sister Adelaide,"

Christine manages to piggy back Adelaide's unconscious body back to the church. The snow was unrelenting and hard against the figure as she struggled with the dark haired woman on her back- she grunted and exalted to the Lord for protection. Against the wind she walked before falling to her knees on the stairways, cutting her knees for a moment with blood from her hands dripping against Adelaide's nightgown and stained the white color with a disgusting crimson. Rising again with hard grunts and hot air from her exhaustion came in the form of windy signs and small circles around her lips into the air before she finally pushed open the door.

The aisle was longer than before- she only needed to make it to the door behind the altar- but her knees buckled and her legs gave way just before the altar. The marble statues of Jesus looking down upon them and the stained glass windows reflected off of Adelaide's unconscious- no- her _dead_ figure beautifully- in a morbid sense, Christine envied how peaceful the corpse appeared. She lowered the girl onto the floor before panting slightly and brushed the back of her hand against the girl's cold cheek.

"Noo!!"

A scream erupted from behind the marble as a blurred figure in Christine's view rushed over- the womanly voice and blonde hair trailing behind her proved another nun of the convent. She watched from her position against the pew as her exhaustion got the better of her to see the blonde woman lift up Adelaide into her arms with a small cooing sound as she kissed the corpse's forehead.

Christine mouthed the name from her lips- she recognized the woman. That woman.. that _sick_ woman.

"Sister… Vanessa, where are you taking-," she closed her eyes for a second to see the back of the blonde woman who was walking away with the corpse in hand, "-taking Adelaide?"

"This won't do- why do you keep running away, from me?"  
Christine heard the blonde woman coo lovingly.  
"I'll just have to start over…"

Her vision faded and Christine collapsed into darkness.

--

It wasn't until long they discovered Christine in the chapel, passed out and waking up only to rave that Adelaide's heart stopped- Adelaide was dead. Father Celestine hushed the girl before taking her to the infirmary as she sobbed the entire way. Was it so easy? D wondered, It seemed too easy for her to die like that- falling into the lake. It was so easy yet so difficult to understand or comprehend how Adelaide- someone with such a conniving way would fall into such madness- he did not make sense.

His feet carried him walking to investigate this Vanessa himself, he looked around suspiciously in the garden before stopping on a dark haired girl lurching over a small book. His breath caught in his throat before he slowly began to approach. It was as if she sensed him and she raised her head slowly, bland gray eyes meeting his dark ones- blind eyes.

"Is there something you need?"

She questioned sweetly, placing her finger on the page and closing her book to focus her attention in a polite manner onto the hunter. He didn't understand this… Christine had said Adelaide had fallen into the water and died…

"I heard you were in trouble- fell into the water…."  
"Did Sister Christine tell you that," Adelaide chuckled sweetly, "She's always so worrisome, I'm fine. Really.."

He heard the innocence and lovingness in her tone which he remembered experiencing the first time he had met her- the first time he was fooled by her calm exterior and not suspecting how deep the case of her attacks were. D frowned slightly, in the safety of his shadowed hat, as she looked up at him calmly. Adelaide smiled to lessen the tension surrounding them before setting the book entirely at her side on the stone bench of the church's garden- dressed in her usual nun uniform with boots and gloves covering her in warmth.

"She said your heart had stopped…"

D forced out finally, Adelaide's expression changed into shock and confusion.

"Impossible. I'm right here aren't I? Just fine… Ah!," she caught herself before standing up and curtsying towards him sweetly then looked up into D's eyes, "Forgive me- We've talked for so long and I've been so rude- I am Sister Adelaide De Marcus, You are?"

D flinched as he stared into her eyes. Truly genuine and unknowing of his identity.

* * *

:DDD


	14. NOTE

This is just a note to anyone who plans to follow this story, is following this story or was following this story. I have decided that after a long break- years- that I will start writing this again to the end. I believe this story deserves to be finished despite my lazy nature and fickle habits.

Thank you.


	15. Derick

**Derick**

Father Celestine was somber.

He stared at the confused, horrified girl in front of him. The dark haired priestess was more than distraught- she was livid with absolute disorder and confusion. Sister Christine couldn't fathom the idea that the woman she held, the shivering corpse, was alive and well- walking around as if nothing had happened around them. She pulled her hands away from the table she slammed and curtly pulled back, trying to calm her facial expressions to a more polite face.

But her eyes spoke of raging questions and mad theories.

"Sister Adelaide... how is this possible, Father?" she whispered, not trusting her voice, "I saw her myself, I held her! I-I...,"

Father Celestine gravely nodded, putting his hands together in a calming posture, considering the situation and assessing the questioning woman.

"I know it seems odd... but in the heat of the moment, you may have thought wrong. Sister Vanessa brought her to the office, unconscious- but she was breathing...Shallowly, of course, and shivering... Thankfully, she's fine but it was very close-,"

"I HELD HER DEAD CORPSE!"

Christine could no longer hold her tone, she gripped her uniform violently as her eyes widened at shock from the words spewing from the Father's mouth. Celestine looked at her outburst grudgingly, his stone cold eyes started at her until she calmed her breathing and he stood up slowly before walking around the table and putting his hands on her shoulders as a form of comfort.

"I understand... that is what you believe. But how can you deny the fact that she alive and well outside- she was close to death's door... but she is most certainly alive. I am sure it is just," he smiled at her softly, "The work of our Lord."

"I...I can understand that the Lord works in mysterious ways but," Christine soon realized she as fighting a losing battle, not to mention she began to sound like a raving maniac, "I... I was just so concerned with all the vampyres and... trouble."

"We're all on edge, Sister," Father Celestine cooed softly, patting her head like a mentor, "Rest yourself for evening mass, the others will look after your duties. Also, why don't you welcome our new hunter?"

Christine paused.

"New hunter?"

She wondered aloud, slitting her eyes as Father Celestine turned his back and shooed her away with his hands so that he could work. She didn't push the subject and merely escorted herself out of his office- still filled with more questions.

Nothing added up when it came to Adelaide. Nothing added up with her blindness, her quiet nature, the things she was saying the night before. Everything was a mess in her mind and she _lived_ her her entire life- she couldn't imagine what the hunter D was feeling.

Finally it struck her as her legs carried her to the chapel, stunned at a tall man standing in the doorway with a foreboding cross strapped to back.

"Well, now... Good afternoon sister," his accent echoed heavily as he waved from the doorway, approaching closer, "The name is Derik- I happened across your request for a hunter outside the doors. I'd like to offer my services."

He was a well built man, probably just touching six feet, with a rough tan stretching across his features with dreadlocks hanging from his head to linger over his shoulder. Green eyes shifted across her, like a man long starved of female company, before looking off at the church's pillars in order to not be caught for his idle glances.

"Ah," Sister Christine began, not realizing that their poster hadn't been taken down sine D arrived, "Well.. the position has been filled... but..."

She wondered, for a moment, how Father Celestine had known about the hunter arriving if he had only just seen the advertisement. She knew better- something wasn't right.

"I'm sure two hunters are better than one, at this point in time."

Derick's face lit up, he grinned with a few missing teeth but with the genuine politeness which Christine welcomed in such a darkened time.

* * *

"Your memory sure has been a mess these days."

The rough, hoarse statement filled the silent room from unseen lips as it was followed by slapping of a tongue and a small, sadistic giggle.

"A lot of girls have dark hair and dark eyes- but how many have that longing, hopeless look in their eyes when they're looking at just about anything?"

D grunted, tilting his head to the side to stare more at the wall than at the book he had preoccupied himself with. The book held the map of the area, he needed to familiarize himself with the surroundings while staying close to the church in the event anything occurred. He was more than uncomfortable with the setting he was forced into but this case had become something different entirely- something far more twisted than a regular vampyre or beast.

"It may have been centuries ago... but you can't be that stupid?"

D clenched his eyes closed.

"You're a hunter, you are not a mere man. Out of your memories, sloshing about in your head, there is that one day- where you chose to do nothing."

A faded memory surfaces into his mind, slightly blurred by candle lit street lights and a darkened carriage. The door creaked open and a thin, malnourished hand slid through it to offer it as a gentlemanly greeting to the hooded girl. The girl seemed to hesitate, taking a step back. D couldn't hear the words they were whispering- he was young, untrained, foolish and rash.

The girl, shaking, extended her hand to meet the frightening stranger. Before they touched, there was a second where her head whipped to his direction. Dark hair flew against the wind and pale skin peered through the hood- through the light of the candles in the street he couldn't see her face too well... but her eyes seemed like they belonged to a dead owl. Dark and empty, pleading and longing- absolutely desperate.

'Save me'

She might have whispered, her eyes were screaming for help through the silence of her lips. It was a second where he could have done anything- he choice to turn his back and continue his journey. The slamming of the door joined with his retreating footsteps as he heard the slapping of the horses and the carriage peel off.

"Smooth move,"

A whisper, coarse and sounding amused flittered into the air.

"Don't blame me if you find her corpse floating down the stream. Coward."

D snapped out of his memory. The lingering thoughts from centuries ago still haunted his memories, as the day he should have done something, said something. He was a young, naive man then and drunk on the darkened illusion that he was nothing but a bastard child and the world was a tainted mess- humans deserved what they got. They all did- everything was dirty, what business did he have trying to.. fix it?

He quickly learned his lesson after years of traveling and finding himself a purpose- but at the back of his head, he remembers that moment, where he may or may not have led to a young girl's painful demise.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, a few fretful raps followed by the door opening.

"A... Monsieur D," Christine poked her head through, "I have someone to introduce to you.."

The man quickly opened the door on his own, D didn't flinch at his entrance but merely surveyed him. He was muscular, definitely someone who had seasoned quite a few battles in his time- yet he was young, open and very full of life. Derick smiled at the hunter, realizing by a quick assessment that he was dealing with someone who was far more superior than himself when it came to the art.

"Is all that black of show or do you just enjoy feeling so much heat? Not that there is much hear in these parts with this weather," he laughed a bit as he waved Christine's silence away,

Christine winced at Derick's way of speaking to D, they had all been walking on eggshells around the hunter as they were all a bit wary and yet here this man came bursting in without permission much like an obnoxious ray of the sun.

"It's alright sister, the two of us will get acquainted like good men,"he stated, nodding to emphasize his statement, "Just make sure to bring the little lady that's being hunted to me alright! Hunted by vampires, not by us- that would be quite awkward!"

He laughed at his own joke, poor laid out and yet he watched searchingly to D for a partner in his humour.

There was no movement in the stoic hunter's behalf, much to the chagrin of the foreigner.

"The name is Derick," he began, putting his hands on the cross on his back, "And this here is Juliet, my sister."

D wasn't sure if he was joking or being literal. By the way this man looked, he was willing to bet that there might have even been a younger sibling stuffed into the cramped casing.

"You must be D, the big bad man in this town that everyone seems to be chatting about... and by everyone I mean the small nun that walked me here."

"I am D," D finally replied, nodding to the man's statement, "How did you manage to find out about this job?"

Derick seemed confused for a moment.

"I was wandering a bit, you see, kind of lost along the path of life," he whispered, "But I woke up in the park- I guess in my daze I ended up in this fine city. Yet... everyone here seems to be in a daze. I figured they were scared- so I listened in a bit to a few conversations," Derick began tapping a few books as he spoke, "A vampire has been terrorizing these people's women and this little nun isn't the only victim. Young girls are being taken every night!"

He lifted up another book and began to flip through.

"I've heard some of them talk about hauntings and ghosts in the area... Saying that spirits are lurking in the shadows," Derick scoffed, "I didn't think in this day and age that people would still be talking about that kind of nonsense. I'd be more worried about these fanged sons of bitches on my ass than a little boo hoo ghost!"

D allowed the man to ramble as he couldn't find himself to fit anything into the conversation.

He hasn't even sensed or heard anything about outside attacks than the ones he had seen and witnessed and heard of from the nuns themselves. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone in the village since they all seem to be indoors and hiding from the things outside.

How did people survive this way?

"Sometime spirits who are strong enough, that wish to convey a message, can create such illusions- They haunt the place they hold the most energy to so that the one person they want to know... will hear them," Derick laughed a bit, "At least thats what I heard."

D looked at the man, who happened to spend his time awkwardly flipping through the books and making faces at the amount of words involved, and thought on his statement for a moment.

A image of the lost girl looking his way flickered through his mind. He thought for a moment on the time when he met Adelaide.

"Pain and Kindness...," he muttered, "There must be a balance."


End file.
